BLUE SKY
by DDK9
Summary: AU. DESTIEL. Castiel está en su último año de instituto y no volverá a ver a su amor platónico, Dean Winchester. Sus amigos intentarán hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para que el popular Dean se acerque a él y Castiel tenga la oportunidad de su vida. Una historia que muestra el valor de las personas, de las amistades, y en lo que se puede convertir el amor sin importar nada.
1. Mejor no despertar

**BLUE SKY**

Capítulo 1

Mejor no despertar

Entonces sonó. Mi maldito despertador con la canción de 'Heat of the moment' puesta. Y digo maldito porque precisamente ese día, no quería levantarme de la cama. O mejor dicho, no quería levantarme nunca más de mi cama e ir al instituto. No. A partir de hoy no.

Era Lunes, y hacía como un mes que habíamos empezado nuestro último año de instituto. Precisamente, el viernes anterior nos empezaron a comentar los profesores en clase sobre la organización del baile de fin de curso, que fueramos pensándolo todo, pero que sobretodo, miráramos por una pareja. Entonces, en ese mismo instante, todos mis amigos se giraron hacia mí, en especial Meg, mi mejor amiga, que se sentaba delante mía. Y ahí es donde entro yo. Mi nombre es Castiel, Castiel Novak. Estoy apunto de cumplir los 18. Tengo el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules. Bueno, más bien suelen decirme que los tengo de un azul especial, diferente, pero no hago caso. Soy un desastre, todo hay que decirlo, aunque para mí es mi pequeño orden desordenado. Ah, y un pequeño dato importante, soy gay, y no, no tengo novio, eh ahí el porqué de que todos mis amigos se giraran a mirarme. Aunque..hay algo más. Siempre hay algo más. Estoy enamorado, sí, profundamente y locamente enamorado desde el primer día de instituto del chico más guapo del mismo, que además, va a mi clase. Él es Dean, Dean Winchester. Es alto, fuerte, y tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda que a cualquiera volverían loco..y su cabello claro..y esos labios..bueno, que me voy por las ramas, que me gusta y eso. Todos mis amigos, como es obvio, lo saben, más que nada porque según ellos se me nota de lejos, aunque yo creo que lo disimulo bastante bien..pero la verdad es que me da un poco de igual, porque estoy más que seguro de que Dean no sabe ni que existo...y si lo sabe seguro que soy Novak el friki de la clase..o algo por el estilo. El caso eso, que al sonar el timbre Meg, Kevin, y Adam, fueron corriendo hacia mí, haciéndo algo que sabía que iba a pasar.

-Castiel- Mientras recogía, Meg apoyó sus codos en mi mesa, mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-No Meg, puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando, y te digo que no pienso hacerlo.- Decía mientras recogía mis cosas del pupitre.

-Oh vamos, tienes una oportunidad perfecta Castiel...además no creo que pierdas nada, solo e sun baile, o al menos un intento de invitación a éste. -Ríe-

En ese mismo momento, Kevin y Adam se acercaron ya con sus cosas listas.

-Eso Castiel-Kevin me pego una palmada en el hombro y no pude evitar apretar fuerte los ojos y bufar- No es mala idea..y mira que normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Meg..pero creo que e suna buena oportunidad, además, una vez acabe el instituto no le verás más, así que si te dice que no..tampoco soportarás la vergüenza tanto tiempo.

-Oh Kevin, gracias- sonrío irónicamente- Eso me tranquiliza.

-Además en el caso de que te dijera que sí..serías el chico más feliz del mundo, ¿no es así?- Seguía Kevin intentando convencerme, mientras reía divertido.

-Adelante tigre. -rió Adam desde atrás-

-Bueno.. -Les mire a todos, ya que tenían sus ojos clavados en mí- Ya veremos..-dije a penas en un susurro-

Al instante mis amigos se pusieron como locos y salimos de las clases. Era viernes así que nos fuimos a comer y a pasar la tarde fuera, pero no volvimos a sacazr el tema.

Así que ahora mismo estoy así. Tumbado en mi cama, horrorizado, porque sé que les dije que lo haría...y tiene que ser ya, por que Dean..es Dean Winchester joder, que si no es ahora mañana ya tendría a todas las chicas del insituto detrás de él suplicándole. Miré el despertador, y ví que no podía permitirme más tiempo ahí encerrado, así que salí y me dirigí al baño. Después me vestí y baje a desayunar. Me tragué rápido el desayuno ya que Meg acababa de llegar a mi casa a recogerme, ella era unos meses mayor que yo y ya tenía su propio coche. Entró en mi casa y me obligo a comer más rápido, me despedí de mi madre y nos fuimos al coche dirección el infierno. Digo el instituto.

-Bueeeno Castiel -Meg me miró de reojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo frunci el ceño levemente y luego le miré mal-

-¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo? -Le corté.

-Pues claro, además, lo hacemos por tí, yo si no para qué querría que le pidieses a ese ir contigo al baile, tss, me parece un creído y un estúpido, y no e suna novedad que nos llevamos peor que mal.

-Meg..pero..yo creo que ni si quiera sabe que existo.. -tamborileé nervioso el salpicadero- Además, el no es para nada gay...se va a quedar muy cortado y luego se reirá de mí, y se lo contará a todos sus amigos, y luego todo el instituto lo sabra y-

-¡EH! -Grito Meg cortándome- Rélajate joder, es solo una invitación, no hagas tanto drama, yo lo haría por tí..si no tuviera novio y me callera en gracia Winchester..pero es algo que debes hacerlo tú Cas..piensa en la de cosas buenas y lo alegre que estarías si te dice que sí... -me miro sonriendo y aparcó a la entrada del instituto. Ambos salimos a la vez del coche, cerrando, y suspiré profundamente-

-Y...¿cuándo lo hago? ¿cómo? Ni si quiera sé que decirle Meg..es una idea estúpida...

-Tú solo ve hacia él, cuando le veas sin nadie, ves tranquilo, respira, sobretodo respira Castiel, que nos conocemos, y háblale claro y despacio. No hay más.

Y en ese momento pasó, pasó por nuestro lado hablando y riéndo con uno de sus amigos, Ben, y como para variar, me puse tan nervioso, solo s eme ocurrió que pegar a Meg, tirar de ella e irnos a un rincón.

-SHHHHH -le dije frunciendo el ceño- Madre mía, casi te escuchan, ¿qué quieres que me muero antes de cumplir mis 18? Por Dios Meg, casi me da un patatús.

-Joder Castiel, eres un maldito melodrámarico, será que no podríamos estar hablando de cosas, además seguro que está tan al loro de lo que hablamos..les interesa mucho si, tienes razón. -Slió separándose de mí y rió- Nos vemos luego, tengo clase. -Mientras se alejaba se giro y me guiñó un ojo- ¡No me defraudes!

Me quedé unos segundos asimilando lo que me tocaría hacer a lo largo del día, y finalemente, yo también acudí a mí clase.

Fueron pasando las horas y las clases, de vez en cuando me cruzaba con Kevin o Adam y me animaban con lo mío, pero yo seguía nervioso y dudando. Llegó la hora de la comida, y fuí a cogerla y me senté en la mesa esperando al resto de mis amigos. Llegaron a los pocos minutos, los tres juntos, y en cuanto me vieron, cogieron sus platos y corriengo vinieron junto a mí, riéndose.

-Castiel, Castiel, Castiel -dijo Meg afgitada- Ya viene. -Susurró-

¿Ya viene qu-

En ese preciso instante entraban Dean y sus amigos al comedor, riéndo y mirando a las chicas guapas, como no. Se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente y entonces Adam hizo algo que NUNCA debió haber hecho.

-¡EY CASTIEL! ¿No ese ese el chico con el que querías hablar? -grit´ó señalando a Dean. Kevin le pegó una manotada-

-No, no, no, no, no...-susurré mientras me encogía en mi asiento y quería que la tierra me tragase y no me devolviera nunca más, pero jamás, jamás de los jamases.-

Toda la mesa de los chicos se giró mirándonos, pero cuando vieron que nos quedamos todos absolutamente quietos, volvieron con sus cosas e ignoraron lo que acababa de pasar. En ese momento dí gracias a Dios. O al mundo. O a lo que fuera. Pero, aún ruborizado, miré a Dean, y de golpe noté como el corazón se me encogía dentro del pecho. Me estaba mirando. A mí. Y de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, ya que yo mismo pensaba que no sabía nada de mi existencia. Pero acababa de pasar, ahí estaba él mirando fijamente mis ojos. Yo quería apartarlos porque notaba que estaba más rojo que el ketchup que tenía Meg en su hamburguesa, pero me era imposible, esas esmeraldas me tenían como hechizado. Y luego, sin más, me apartó la vista. En cambio yo no pude hacer nada más que balbucear, a pesar de que quería matar a Adam. Mis amigos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, seguían comiendo y hablando.

-HAS VISTO ESO. LO HAS VISTO. -Seguía sin apartar mi mirada de la mesa donde se encontraba Dean. Al momento miré a mis amigos.- Decidme que lo habéis visto.

-¿Ver el qué Castiel? -Dijo Kevin frunciendo el ceño-

¿La miradita de tortolitos que habéis tenido durante unos segundo? -Rió Meg- Pues claro, no me pierdo ni un detalle de lo que te ocurre con el paleto ese, es demasiado divertido ver como te sonrojas, o ver lo patoso que eres cuando te atacan los nervios.

-Oye -Me quejé inchando los mofletes. Y entonces seguimos hablando, de diversas cosas, y cuando teníamos que volver a las clases me volvieron a repetir mi obligación. Pero yo seguía sintiendo que no podía, que nunca me atrevería, que no, no y no, punto. No le diría nada a Dean. Al menos no hoy. Si eso mañana. O pasado. No corre prisa...

Pasó el día, y no volví a ver a ninguno de mis amigos, pero sobretodo a Meg, lo que m extrañó, porque siempre la tenía encima, y más con este tema. La esperé a la salida del instituto para subirnos a su coche. Cuando me vió corrió hacia mí.

-Lo siento mucho Castiel, he tenido tanto trabajo hoy..mis horas libres las he pasado estudiando porque si no está tarde no me daba tiempo a todo..-sonríe- ¿Y qué?

-¿Qué, qué? -Arquee una ceja-

-Winchester...

-Oh eso..pues..como que no, eh. -Me mordí el labio-

-Joder Castiel, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado, no puedes vivir como 6 años enamorado del mismo chaval y ni si quiera intentar pedirle salir el último año..tú mismo..pero eres idiota. Estás perdiendo una buena oportunidad.

Y así sin más, subimos al coche, y no hablamos en todo el viaje, no sabía que contestarle, realmente llevaba razón, pero es que me daba tanto miedo que se burlara de mí...

Al día siguiente, me levante un poco más animado, pensando en las pcoas palabras que tuve el día anterior con Meg, ella tenía razón, era el último año, si no lo hacía ahora, nunca tendría oportunidad de estar con Dean..así que a ver si hoy mi mente se iba a tomar viento un rato, y con más calma iría a hablar con él.

A medianos que pasaba la mañana, volví a ponerme nervioso, y las pocas veces que me encontraba a Dean nunca estaba solo, aunque fuera con un solo amigo, pero el simple hecho de tener que acercarme a él y decirle si podíamos hablar solos..me aterrorizaba. Así que, fue pasando la hora de comer, la tarde..y nada. Otro día más que mis planes quedaron en fracaso. No tuve la bastante valentia de decirle a Dean si quería ir conmigo al baile.

Esa noche dormí algo mal. No dejaba de pensar en lo que me perdería si no em atrevía y su respuesta era un sí, pero la horrible imagen que se me venía a la cabeza todo el rato..todo el instituto riéndose de mí..seré incrédulo...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté como si de un día más se tratara, ya que sabía perfectamente que no iba ha hacerlo, y tendría que decírselo a mis amigos, no era capaz..Me arreglé, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y me dirigí al insituto, esa mañana no vino Meg a por mí, ella no tenía clase a primera hora así que vendría más tarde.

Tras la hora del almuerzo, estábamos Kevin, Meg y yo en las taquillas cogiéndo nuestros libros, y sobretodo Meg, estaba muy cabreada porque a la hora del aptio les dije que no le diría nada a Dean, que no iría al baile de fin de curso y ya. Entonces oí su voz, detrás de mí.

-Mira quien está por aquí. -Dijo Meg como si nada.- Ahora tendrías una oportunidad perfecta, acaba de despedirse de su amigo y está solo, pero como eres un cobarde y tienes miedo a ser feliz...-Dijo en un tono algo desafiante.

-Meg, ya está bien. -Susurre agachando la cabeza, con miedo de que alguien pudiera escucharnos.

-Perdona, no sabía que preferías estar solita en casa encerrada en tu habitación comiendo helado de chocolate mientras lloras arrepentida para toda tu vida de la gran burrada que hiciste...

-Mira Meg -cerré mi taquilla con fuerza.- Estoy harto de que me trates así, no soy ninguna niña, y soy muy valiente, lo que pasa es que me da miedo de que todo el instituto se ría de mí, creo que tengo motivos suficientes para hacer esto.

-Ya..claro. -Meg rió y rodó los ojos.- Gallina.

-Bf.. -bufé cabreado- ¿Sabes lo qué te digo? Vas a ver tú quién es el gallina aquí. -Y dicho esto, me giré y me dirigí a hablar con Dean, encontrándome con un Dean apoyado con un brazo a una taquilla hablando con una chica. Una bonita chica. Y ella sonreía, y él también.- Mierda.. -susurré para mí mismo, y me dediqué a escuchar la conversación disimuladamente.

Cuando escuché sobre que hablaban, se me cayó el mundo encima. Ahora que me atreví a ir a hablar con él..le estaba pidiendo a esa chica que fuera con él al baile. Me fijé. Esa chica era Lisa, una de las chcias más guapas de nuestra clase. Por no decir la más guapa y que mejor quedaría con Dean..Así que giré y con el rostro totalmente cambiado y algo apenado, me fuí a la clase de biología. Meg, que había estado observando todo junto a Kevin, corrió a por mí, Kevin siguiendo sus pasos, pero yó aceleré el paso y me metí en clase de biología antes de que ella llegara y como ella no tenía clase allí y la profesora ya estaba, no podía pasar.

-Kevin, hazme un favor y habla con el caraculo de Castiel..pero creo que tengo una vaga idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir...

-No te preocupes, eso está más que hecho. -Kevin sonrió y entró al aula de biología, donde se sentó a mí lado.

-Castiel. -susurró para que la profesora pudiera procesar su clase y así no nos escuchara.- ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué te has ido así? ¿Acaso te ha vuelto a entrar el pánico?

-Kevin.. -suspiré- No es eso..

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que..has visto con quien estaba...¿no?

-¿Con Lisa? ¿Y? Podría haberle dicho que necesitabas hablar con él y haberos apartado o algo.

-Kevin..

-Castiel..vamos.

-Estaban hablando del baile. Por lo visto le ha invitado. Y como es lógico, no le va a rechazar, seguramente irán al baile juntos. Ya está todo perdido. Da igual...

-Oh vaya... -Kevin me miró algo triste, y puso su mano en mi hombro-.

-Mira Castiel, no soy quien para regañarte en estas cosas..sé que si no lo has hecho antes ha sido porque tienes tus razones, y sé que es difícil, sobretodo en tu caso..pero si lo hubieras hecho el primero día..solo han pasado tres días, sí, pero es Dean..se liga a todas..era lógico que enseguida encontraría pareja si no te apurabas, por eso cuanto antes era mejor.

-Bueno ahora ya..está hecho. No creo que vaya a ese baile..total, para ver a Dean con otra e ir sin pareja..

-Vamos Castiel, no todo está perdido... -Kevin calló unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando.- ¿Y si...?

-¿Y si qué?-Miré a Kevin arqueando una ceja.-

-Mira, en poco es tu dieciocho cumpleaños...quizás podías convidarle.

-OH, NI SOÑARLO, ¿ESTÁS LOCO? Además yo pensaba en algo tranquilo..tú, Adam, Meg y yo..ir al cine, salir de cena...nada de fiestas, además no tengo excusa para invitarle. ¿Qué le diría? Oh sí, mira soy Castiel, el friki de tu clase, disculpa quiero que vengas a mí gay fiesta de cumpleaños que seremos cinco panolis viendo una peli, no hemos hablado en la vida pero..¡y qué! ¡yuhu, fiesta! -Bufé y fruncí el ceño.- Ni de coña.

-Mmm...ya pero..¿y sí hicieras una macro fiesta en la que viniera gran parte del instituto? Quizás así..viniera. Es Dean Winchester..ese no se pierde ni una noche de borrachera, seguro que cae... -dijo muy sonriente.

-Sí y van a ir todos a la fiesta del friki que está en último curso..muy inteligente por tu parte Kevin.

Y Kevin se dispuso a contestarme, pero en ese momento la profesora nos escuchó hablar y nos mandó callar con un largo y profundo 'shhh'.

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Hace tiempo que tengo pensado en escribir un fanfic, pero siempre me apraba la idea de que soy una torpe y no sabía si sería capaz de escribir..peor pensé que por intentarlo no pierdo nada. Soy una enamorada del Destiel como amor muy pasional, aviso, jajaja.**

**Este primer capítulo está narrado por Cas, en primera persona, ya que es él quien empieza a contarnos su pequeña historia, pero el resto de capítulos serán narrados desde fuera. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, en serio! Iré actualizando cada poco tiempo supongo, siempre que pueda, y si me retraso o algo, avisare, siempre que haya algo fuera de lo normal, lo haré. Gracias de nuevo y tengan en cuenta que soy nueva en esto. Saludos.**


	2. Tú última oportunidad

Capítulo 2

Tu última oportunidad

Tras aquella clase de biología y sin el permiso de Castiel, Kevin le habló de su idea a Meg y Adam, quienes sonrieron satisfechos y dieron la enhorabuena a Kevin por tal idea. Así que se dispusieron a hablar con la madre de Castiel, la señora Novak era muy simpática y comprensible, y si le liaban un poco con la idea de hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Castiel con algunas personas de clase para que así se sociabilizara un poco, además de que era su dieciocho cumpleaños y eso era importante, seguro que aceptaría. Y así fue. La señora Novak aceptó encantada, le gustaba la idea de que Castiel tuviera un encuentro así con sus amigos, así que habló con su marido para convencerlo y aunque aún quedaban algunos meses, hacer un pequeño viaje ese fin de semana y dejarles la casa a los jóvenes.

Fueron transcurriendo los meses, rápidamente, uno tras otro, nada fuera de lo normal, la monotonía de siempre, y Castiel seguía sin tener idea de aquello. Llegó Febrero, el mes decidido, y a una semana antes del cumpleaños Castiel decidió hablar con sus amigos, así que como era domingo y cada uno estaba en su casa porque hacía frío como para salir, les hizo una llamada por Skype.

-Hey chicos. -Castiel saludó sonriente en la pantalla mientras Adam respondía a la llamada.

-¿Que hay Castiel? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada Adam..os llamaba porque..

-Hey capullos. -En la pantalla asomó el rostro de Meg.

-Siempre tan simpática Meg. -Dijo Adam y Castiel rió.

-¡Chicos! -Saludó Kevin.- ¿Y esta reunión? -Bromeó.

-Mirad os llamaba porque he pensado, queda una semana para mi cumpleaños..y bueno había pensado que el mismo viernes podíamos quedar para ir a ver una peli al cine, y luego ir de cena al centro de la ciudad, conozco un sitio cercano a un bar de karaoke al que podríamos ir luego, ¿qué os parece?

-Pues lo cierto es que.. -Intentó empezar Adam.

-Que nos encanta, será genial Castiel. -Dijo Meg algo sonriente, y el restó calló, porque si Meg hacía algo así..tenía un plan de los suyos, y Adam sabía que debía callar y más tarde hablarían.

-Uff..eso es genial chicos, porque la verdad no tenía ninguna otra idea en mente para mi cumpleaños y lo cierto es que.. -Castiel suspiró.- Chicos..os voy a echar mucho de menos cuando acabemos...la universidad..de seguro que no nos permite tiempo para quedar y estar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Y así, empezaron una tierna y risueña conversación recordando anécdotas de años anteriores.

La semana se pasó rápido, Meg histérica intentando organizar todo lo de la fiesta, y lo más complicado sin que Castiel se enterara. Kevin y Adam se dedicaban a invitar a la gente y decirles que la fiesta sería una pasada, pero que sobretodo era sorpresa y que Castiel, el cumpleañero, no se podía enterar por nada del mundo. La gente aceptó la invitación encantada, al menos la gran mayoría, ya que era una gran fiesta y habría comida y alcohol gratis, quién se iba a negar a tal cosa.

Entonces, llegó el viernes y al medio día Castiel se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse y salir esa noche con sus amigos, pero se encontró con que Adam y Kevin necesitaban urgentemente ir al centro comercial a por algo de suma importancia, y Castiel quería negarse, pero le resultó imposible. Así que, dado esto, Meg y algunas de sus amigas de clase decoraron toda la casa de Castiel, y poco a poco, fue pasando la tarde, todo estaba perfecto y los invitados fueron llegando.

A las nueve y media, Kevin y Adam llevaron a Castiel a su casa, y cuando Castiel entró con ellos detrás, todo el mundo saltó gritando ¡sorpresa! y Castiel no podía creerlo. No había aún demasiada gente, algunos amigos más cercanos, y por supuesto, Meg, a quien abrazó y agradeció todo, y luego a sus dos acompañantes, y poco a poco fue saludando a todo el mundo y agradeciendo que hubieran ido. Cuando acabó se dirigió a Meg.

-Meg.

-Dime Castiel. -Meg ya había empezado a beber algún cóctel de color chillón.

-He estado pensando..y esto no será por la estúpida idea de Kevin para que viniera Dean ya que no pude invitarle al baile...¿no?

-Pero qué dices..¿qué idea? No, no.. -Dijo Meg sonriendo de lado.

-Más te vale Meg porque como.. -Intentó amenazar Castiel, pero Meg le interrumpió cogiéndole por los hombros.

-Castiel, relájate ¿ves a Winchester por algún lado? No, pues ya está, además aún está llegando gente, pero si te das cuenta es gente cercana a nosotros, nadie de la 'categoría Winchester'. -Dijo Meg risueña- Así que, disfruta de tu fiesta Castiel y por cierto, bebe alcohol que no es pecado, y ya tienes dieciocho. -Meg se dedicó a sonreír y levantar su vaso, Castiel rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar reír.

Pasaron las horas y había llegado bastante gente, era medianoche y Castiel , al igual que la gran mayoría de gente que había en la fiesta, ya iba algo contentillo por el alcohol. Fue cuando Castiel pasaba algo acelerado por la entrada de su casa, cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Joder mira por donde.. -Castiel levantó la vista y de inmediato su rostro se enfrió.

-Ey, relájate man, fue sin querer.

Y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos verde esmeralda, ahora mirándole completamente a él, a Castiel, quien estaba embobado mirando su rostro sin aún creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Oye! Tú eres el cumpleañero...felicidades tío.

Y con ese 'felicidades tío', Dean se marcho seguido de alguno de sus amigos y Castiel susurró un gracias que dudó que Dean pudiera haber escuchado.

Al instante de que Dean se fuera Castiel reaccionó y fue corriendo lo más rápido posible en busca de Meg, solo ella podía haber ideado aquello.

-Meg Masters. -Castiel se cruzó de brazos ante la chica, quien reía sentada en el suelo metida en un coro que parecía que estaban jugando a algo, eso sí, con alcohol.

-¿Qué quieres Castiel? -Dijo Meg riendo mirando hacia arriba, donde estaba él.

-Ven aquí de inmediato. -Acto seguido, la cogió del brazo, la levantó y se la llevó un poco más lejos de donde estaban.

-Está aquí. -Susurro Castiel cabreado y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Quién está...Oh..vale ya. -Dijo risueña.

-Si, ja-ja, muy graciosa, ¿por qué, por qué y por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque somos tus amigos y queríamos que de una puta vez te lo pasaras bien y tuvieras suerte con el jodido Winchester... -Bufó algo molesta.

-Meg ahora se ha arruinado la fiesta, ¿y yo qué hago?

-Joder Castiel, que dramático eres...no tienes que hacer nada, sigue bebiendo y divirtiéndote, y ya cuando vayas un poco más contento y se te acerque, atacas. O puedes empezar con una bonita amistad. -Bromeó ella.

-Meg...¿me estás hablando en serio?

-Castiel, ni que te fuera a comer..al igual que hablas con el resto de las personas puedes hablar con él, es solo un chico de tu clase, nada más...

-Popular.

-Popular, sí, y está aquí, y con sus amigos.

-Pero..

-De peros nada, sabes que tengo razón, estoy en lo cierto admitámoslo, y no tienes nada con qué atacarme. -Se cruzó de brazos.

Castiel suspiró, realmente Meg estaba en lo cierto...pero no creía que fuera a pasar nada con Dean, así que la soltó y fue con ella a jugar a lo que fuera que jugaba con más gente.

A lo largo de la noche se encontró con Dean varias veces, pero ni si quiera intercambiaron palabras, él estaba ligando con las chicas, y Castiel..Castiel se dedicaba a pensar que por qué se había tenido que enamorar de aquel tipo. La fiesta terminó al amanecer, la gente se fue yendo, y cuando todos, menos Kevin, Adam y Meg, se habían ido, cerraron y se tumbaron todos ellos en el salón con sacos de dormir. Hablaron un poco, y rieron comentando algunas anécdotas de aquella divertida noche, pero no demasiado debido a sus condiciones tras haber bebido tanto alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron pasado el medio día, recogieron como pudieron por la resaca, y cuando todo estaba decente, se tumbaron en el sofá descansando y viendo la tele en voz baja. Y ahí fue cuando salió el tema, en realidad a Castiel le extrañó que no le hubieran preguntado antes, aunque luego pensó en la resaca que llevaban encima, y no le extrañó tanto.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal anoche con tu Dean, Castiel? -Se atrevió a preguntar Kevin riendo.

-¡ESO CASTIEL! -Gritó Meg emocionada.- Estás tú muy callado..y no has dormido en tu habitación...¿tan mal dejásteis las sabanas? -Todos, menos Castiel rieron ante aquel comentario.

-No pasó nada. Nada de nada. -Dijo Castiel sin mirarles.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO?

-Como que no...

-Joder Castiel te preparamos esto a propósito y tú no eres capaz ni de establecer una conversación con Winchester.. -se quejó Meg suspirando.

-Bueno pero al menos ha sido una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, y ahora puedes decir que Dean estuvo en ella. -Dijo Kevin, siempre tan positivo.

-Ya..eso es cierto. -Castiel se sonrojó levemente.

-Ya pero joder..yo creo que Meg tiene razón...si no lo hace ni así, es porque no quiere, y punto, ya se apañará él, yo no pienso decirle nada más, es su vida y si realmente quiere estar con Dean hará lo imposible por estar con él, y mejor que esta oportunidad no va a tener otra... -Dijo Adam.

Castiel agachó la cabeza tras las palabras de su amigo, estaba y tenía claro que Dean siempre sería su amor platónico y que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de si quiera ser su amigo. Todo acabaría en unos meses y ya está...Nunca más le volvería a ver, seguiría con su vida y se enamoraría de un chico guapo en la universidad, punto.


	3. Esto es un adiós

Capítulo 3

Esto es un adiós

Todo pasó como Castiel había imaginado, tranquilo en cuanto al terreno Winchester. Desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños en Febrero, sus amigos no habían vuelto a sacar el tema, y él, obviamente, no se había acercado al rubio. Era Junio, el último mes de instituto, ya había pasado la época de exámenes y estaban en la última semana, se acercaba la noche del baile y tras ella sería la recogida de notas, y una vez esto pasado Castiel se iría a la capital, Topeka (capital del estado de Kansas), para poder ir a la universidad de allí, ya que su ciudad estaba un tanto alejada de allá.

Castiel iba pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente se encontró a Meg y Adam en medio del pasillo.

-Ey Castiel. -Le saludó Adam, seguido de Meg.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Ilusionados con el baile? ¿Ya lo tenéis todo? -Preguntó Castiel con una gran sonrisa.

-Castiel...¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Mira, es una noche muy especial...y quedan 4 días...aún estás a tiempo de comprarte algo de ropa y...

-Meg, estoy más que seguro. -Castiel en todo momento sonreía.- No tengo nada que hacer allí, no tengo pareja y además vosotros estaréis con las vuestras, lo que es normal, no voy a arruinaros el baile, disfrutad y pasadlo bien por mí, yo..¡me haré un maratón de pelis frikis o algo! Así que no os preocupéis, en serio.

Meg y Adam se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Como quieras Castiel, pero que sepas que si en el último momento te arrepientes..solo llámanos, a cualquiera de nosotros y haremos unas compras rápidas. -Añadió Adam sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias chicos. Bueno, me temo que os tengo que dejar o llegaré tarde a clase de matemáticas, adiós.

Los chicos se despidieron, y así, en toda la semana no se volvieron a reunir todos prácticamente, ya que estaban muy ajetreados con todo lo del baile de fin de curso y Castiel no quería molestarles.

Llego aquella noche, y como Castiel dijo, se quedó en casa. Era viernes por la noche y su padre cubría el turno de noche, así que estaba solo en casa con su madre.

-¡Castiel, la cena está lista!-Gritó su madre desde la cocina para que éste le escuchara desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Voy mamá!

Castiel dejo lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para lavarse las manos, luego se sentó en frente de su madre, quien ya había puesto la comida en la mesa. Empezaron a cenar tranquilamente, comentando algunas de las cosas que debería hacer Castiel en verano para la mudanza y la universidad. Realmente a Castiel se le veía muy ilusionado, aunque echaría de menos a sus amigos y familiares. Y así, sin más, su madre decidió preguntarle porque aquella noche tan especial para los adolescentes él no estaba con sus amigos.

-Castiel...

-¿Sí mamá?

-Hoy es la noche del baile..cuando me dijiste que no ibas a ir, creía que lo hacías por una de tus rabietas por no encontrar pareja, lo cual no entiendo porque eres un gran chico. -Su madre sonrió tiernamente.- Pero veo que es cierto que no has ido, y ni si quiera te pregunté el por qué, creo que merezco conocerlo cielo.

-Mamá...tampoco es una cosa necesaria en mi vida, lo único que harán será bailar y tomar ponche, no es nada que me quite el sueño, la verdad. -Castiel y su madre rieron al unísono.

-Entiendo... -Su madre guardó silencio unos segundos.- ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? -Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? -Castiel al instante pensó en Dean, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó un poco, gesto que su madre no pasó desapercibido.- Que va...que podría haber.. -Rió un poco nervioso.- No hay nada más mamá, es solo que no me apetecía, me parece algo tonto.

-¿Es por ese chico tan guapo de tu clase? ¿Sean Winchester?

-Dean. Es Dean Winchester mamá, y no es por él. ¿Además por qué debería ser por él? Es una idea remótamente estupida. -Castiel se empezó a poner nervioso, su madre lo notó y echó a reír.

-Así que es eso.

-¡Mamá te digo que no!

-Vamos Castiel, soy tu madre, reconozco cuando mientes, además te he escuchado hablar alguna vez de él con Meg.

Castiel rodó los ojos y acabo su cena, apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

-Bff..mamá...no me hagas tener esta charla...

-No haré nada que no quieras, solo te diré, que si ese chico realmente te gusta deberías intentar acercarte a él.

-Él no es gay, de hecho es el chico más heterosexual que conozco...se ha ligado a medio instituto..y creo que así me quedo corto...con eso que te diga.

-Bueno...quien sabe, dicen que los chicos demasiado heterosexuales son gays.

Ambos rieron por ese último comentario, y así empezaron a hablar poco a poco de sus cosas, más tarde se pusieron unas películas hasta que su madre se acostó y Castiel siguió en el sofá, viendo algo de tele y chateando por Whatsapp con sus amigos que le hablaban de vez en cuando y le contaban sobre la fiesta. Kevin se atrevió a comentarle sobre el traje que llevaba Dean, y Castiel tardó en contestarle unos minutos a aquel mensaje, así que Kevin le pasó una foto de como se veía Dean de elegante, lo que en el fondo Castiel agradeció silenciosamente, y sonrió para sí. No duró mucho más, se quedó dormido en el sofá. Cuando volvió a despertar eran las tres pasadas, así que apagó la tele y fue a acostarse, su padre llegaría en breves.

Durante el fin de semana, sus amigos le contaron como acabó la noche,y Castiel la verdad es que no sintió ninguna envidia como imaginaba, se alegró por lo bien que lo apsaron sus amigos y quedaron para ir a la recogida de las notas en el instituto el lunes siguiente.

Las notas en general les fueron a todos muy bien, y Meg le comentó a Castiel que había decidido estudiar audiovisuales, así que iría a la misma universidad que él, ya que allí ejercían la carrera. Castiel se alegró mucho de oír aquello, al menos tendría a su gran amiga al aldo y no todo sería tan nuevo.

Poco a poco fue pasando el verano, Castiel y Meg, con la ayuda de sus padres buscaron pisos cercanos a la universidad, decidieron que tendrían pisos separados, uno para cada uno, pero que estuvieran, a ser posible al lado el uno del otro, o al menos cerca en el mismo edificio. Se informaron sobre todo acerca de la universidad y sobre las líneas de metro que deberían coger para desplazarse por la ciudad, para llegar a la facultad, y demás cosas.

De vez en cuando quedaban con sus amigos Kevin y Adam para ir así informándoles de como iban las cosas, y verse, ya que se echarían mucho de menos después de aquello. Kevin y Adam también les hablaron de sus ideas en la universidad y donde irían y muchos más detalles sobre aquello.

Se acercó el final del verano, Meg y Castiel ya tenían el piso y la mudanza echa, solo faltaban las cosas más necesarias que se las llevarían cuando se trasladasen del todo. Con tristeza pero también alegría por el nuevo cambio que iba a haber en sus vidas se despidieron de sus amigos, alguno que otro soltó alguna lágrima, y luego tocó el turno de los padres, lo que fue algo mas duro, sobretodo para los mayores, para quienes era muy duro ver como sus hijos habían crecido y se iban a hacer su propia vida, empezaba su vida de forma independiente. Meg y Castiel cogieron el autobús que les llevaría a la ciudad y con ellos sus últimas pertenencias en las maletas.

Fue una noche larga en aquel autobús, pero al fin llegaron a la ciudad. Cuando ambos bajaron del autobús decidieron buscar el metro y así ir acostumbrándose a desplazarse por aquella ciudad, saber que línea coger para llegar hasta su casa y de paso verían algunas cosas de allí. Cuando bajaron del metro, los pisos donde se habían instalado se encontraban un par de calles más atrás simplemente, y como era la hora de comer, entraron a un local que parecía tener buena pinta, allí se sentaron y pidieron la comida.

-Vaya... -Suspiró Meg.- Se me hace raro y eso que acabamos de llegar, ¿no crees? Tú y yo solos, en medio de está gran ciudad, dirigiéndonos a nuestros futuros pisos en los que pasaremos tantas cosas...¡es alucinante!

-Yo creo que en mi interior no me lo creo. -Rió Castiel.- Es como si me encontrara de viaje contigo, nada más. Supongo que cuando me vea viviendo solo y desplazándome por estas calles, ya me lo iré creyendo y tomando en serio.

Ambos rieron y trajeron sus comidas, siguieron comentando lo extraño de la nueva situación y cuando acabaron, pagaron y caminaron hasta los apartamentos. Al final estaban pegados el uno del otro, lo que era mucho mejor así siempre estarían juntos, que era lo que querían para que al menos la situación no se les hiciera pesada al ser tan nueva y desconocida.

Primero vieron el piso de Meg, y luego el de Castiel, cuando hablaron de todo sobre ellos, cada uno se fue al suyo y deshicieron las maletas, poniendo cada cosa que quedaba en su sitio.

A la mañana siguiente quedaron para ir a desayunar cualquier cosa por ahí, tenían las neveras vacías, así que tras aquello lo primero que hicieron fue la compra. Una vez acabado esto, buscaron una estación de turismo e información, se informaron y cogieron mapas para ver que tenían cerca de su universidad y sus pisos, y que más había en aquella ciudad. Debían conocerla ya que iban a pasar bastante tiempo de sus vidas en ella.

Al final del día acabaron derrotados, había sido algo divertido y turístico, también visitaron la universidad para así tener una idea de donde estudiaría cada uno y demás.

**¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando la historia...por cierto, se me olvidó decir en el anterior capítulo que siento las faltas de ortografía del primer chapter, ya que estaba muy emocionada por subirlo y se me olvidó repasarlo...lo siento mucho, de verdad...ahora ya no se me olvida, los reviso siempre antes de subirlos..jajaja. Bueno, subiré un capítulo por semana, o quizás uno a principio y otro a final, para que la espera no se haga tan larga. Lo único, que a finales de semana me voy de viaje...y no vuelvo hasta dentro de dos semanas más o menos, así que no podré actualizar, lo siento mucho...pero en cuanto vuelva actualizaré los dos capítulos que les deberé, con dos días de diferencia o así, no mucho más. En fin, gracias por la espera, y gracias por leer, en serio, muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!**


	4. La universidad

Capítulo 4

La universidad

El primer día de universidad fue curioso. Todo era nuevo, además de la ciudad, dar clases universitarias no tenía nada que ver con el instituto. La nueva gente, los nuevos profesores, aquellas aulas tan grande, todas las clases que impartirían...todo era alucinante para Castiel. Llevaba todo el día asombrado. Se le presentó algún que otro compañero, pero nada fuera de lo normal, los nombres, de dónde vienes, y ya nos veremos por ahí. Nada que se pueda considerar una gran amistad, pero claro, era solo el primer día de clases y nunca se sabía. Cuando acabó el día Meg y Castiel cenaron en el departamento de Meg, habían hecho la cena juntos y estuvieron hablando de el gran día que había sido para ambos.

-Bua pues Castiel, no te lo vas a creer. -Dijo Meg con la boca llena.- Es solo el primer día y ya he discutido con un tío. Bueno discutido..es un ímbecil, nada más. No se peude ir por ahí, el primer día de universidad haciendo el gilipollas sabes.

-Meg por favor...¿y no podrías simplemente ignorarlo? Tienes que montar siempre algún discurso o chillar...me das vergüenza ajena.

-Castiel, en serio, no puedo ignorar la mala educación de la gente, y déjame acabar lo qu-

-Meg. -Interrumpió Castiel.- No hables con la boca llena.

-¿Qué eres mi padre? -Meg rodó los ojo e hizo una mueca, luego le sacó la lengua.- Esto es importante y si es necesario hablar con la boca llena, lo haré.

Castiel rió, su amiga nunca cambiaría, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella en realidad.

-Pues mira, resulta que iba andando por las escaleras subiendo a mi aula y el muy idiota se topó conmigo bajando muy rápido, y en vez de disculparse o algo, me miró con asco y me dijo que fuera con cuidado 'novata' o que acabarían pegándome una paliza por despistada. ¿Tú vez eso normal? ¿De qué va el tipejo? Acabarían dándome una paliza por despistada...¿qué se cree que voy a darme contra todos todo el tiempo o qué? Además, fue él, el muy imbécil...

-Bueno Meg, sabemos que fue él, simplemente a la próxima ten más cuidado, gente así te encontrarás en todos lados, no hay más.

-Espera, espera, que eso no es todo. Resulta que más tarde fui a dirección para informarme de diversas cosas, y él estaba rondando por allí, y cuando me vió se rió y dijo que era tan estúpida que necesitaba ir a dirección para saber moverme por una universidad, por que claro, esto se quedaba grande para mí. ¿Pero qué le hice yo a aquel tipo para que me venga con esas sin conocerme de nada? De verdad...que asco. -Meg rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Quizás le gustes, y como es el típico chulito no sabe como llamar tú atención. -Castiel guiñó un ojo y rió levemente.

-Bueno, es lo más probable, está claro que es difícil resistirse a mis encantos, pero joder...vaya maneras, si se cree que así va a ligar con una señorita. -Meg rió.- Pues el tipo es un tal Crowley, o algo así creo que se llama si no me equivoco, porque le escuche diciéndoselo a un chico que iba con él. Van de guays por ser los mayores de la universidad.

-Crowley...vaya nombre, parece salido del infierno.

-Y que lo digas.

Castiel no fue menos, y también le contó como había ido su día, después llamaron a sus respectivos padres y les contaron como había ido todo y que les echarían de menos.

El tiempo en la universidad pasaba rápido, conocieron a sus profesores, como impartían las clases éstos, vieron como eran las materias, conocieron nuevos amigos, les invitaron a alguna que otra fiesta...no demasiado, ya que eran aún los primeros meses, pero sí lo suficiente para que les encantara todo aquello.

En cuanto a Meg y su primer mal encontronazo en la universidad, el tal Crowley, resultó no acabar tan mal como ella misma esperaba para el curso. Resultó ser un tipo majo, era un tanto imbécil, pero cuando lo conocías comprendías que aquel era su humor, un tanto agrío y quizás cruel, pero realmente era el perfecto amigo para Meg, ya que ella también era así. Crowley estaba en el tercer año de universidad. A pesar de ello quedaba bastante con Meg, quien le presentó a Castiel y del mismo modo, Crowley le presentó a algunos de sus mejores amigos.

Y así pasó el primer trimestre de curso, llegaron las navidades y se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos, ya que irían ambos a pasarlas con sus familias a sus anteriores ciudades.

Pasadas las fiestas, volvieron a Topeka y empezó un nuevo trimestre del curso. Aquel primer día tras las vacaciones comieron todos juntos en una de las cafeterías de la gran universidad. Se encontraban Ruby, una atractiva rubia con cara de niña buena, pero con el mismo tipo de humor que Meg Y Crowley, era divertida y muy irónica, y un tanto descarada, ella estudiaba en la misma clase que Meg. Luego estaban Jo y Gabriel, quienes estudiaban con Castiel. Jo era rubia, también con cara de chica dulce, pero ella, al contrario que Ruby, lo era, aunque también era muy atrevida y tenía su pequeño punto de descaro, pero era muy tierna y simpática. Y Gabriel...bueno, Gabriel, como decía Castiel, era especial. Gabriel tenía una melena castaña de la que le gustaba presumir, era coqueto y sobretodo risueño, siempre haciendo bromas a todo el mundo y sobretodo, le encantaban las bromas y jugarretas. Gabriel y Castiel se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de forma inmediata, casi como hermanos, y ambos estaban sorprendidos de como habían ganado tanta confianza el uno en el otro en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué tal os han ido las vacaciones chicos? -Dijo Gabriel mientras comía su dulce postre.- A mí me han ido bien, por si os lo preguntais, pero bien de genial, las navidades son mis fiestas favoritas, porque como hasta reventar, adoro la comida que hace mi madre en serio. Bueno adoro la comida en sí, pero como a mi madre le encanta cocinar, hacemos un buen equipo.

Los chicos rieron con el último comentario de Gabriel.

-Pues Castiel y yo fuimos a nuestra vieja ciudad y nos fue muy bien también, vimos a nuestros viejos amigos que también volvieron de sus universidades, los echábamos mucho de menos, ¿verdad Castiel?

-Así es. -Afirmó él sonriente.

-Eso está genial. -Comentó Jo.- Yo aparte de disfrutar también ayudé a mi amdre con el bar, la pobre está muy ajetreada y con Ash...a la pobre la lleva loca, así que le hice un pequeño favor y estuve con ella. -Rió.

-¡Buena chica! -Exclamó Gabriel que se encontraba a su lado.

-Oye Castiel. -Se permitió interrumpir Meg que había estado muy callada durante la comida.- He estado pensando, y...¿no has visto a ojitos verdes durante las navidades? -Meg miró a Castiel arqueando una ceja, quien no se esperaba aquel comentario, y se ruborizó, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos presentes en la mesa.

-Yo..¿qué? Pues claro..claro que no...¿por qué dices eso ahora Meg, a estas alturas? Sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto...-Susurró y agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Esperad un momento. -Interrumpió Ruby.- ¿Ojitos verdes? ¿Qué está pasando aquí y por qué nosotros no tenemos conciencia de ello?

-Eso Castiel, me ofende que no me cuentes las cosas. -Le miró Gabriel haciéndose el ofendido.

-Yo...

-Eso Castiel cuéntales tu hermosa historia de amor. -Vaciló Meg.

Castiel suspiró, y con las aclamaciones de todos, les contó quién era ese misterioso chico de ojos verdes, omitiendo en todo momento decir su nombre, eso prefería pasarlo por alto.

Cuando Castiel acabó de contar la historia hubieron varios comentarios con distintas opiniones en la mesa. Más tarde, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases y al final del día, a sus casas, ya que era entresemana y no tocaba salir aquella noche.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y el fin de semana quedaron todos para salir de fiesta. Aquel lunes Castiel estaba horriblemente cansado, y cuando sonó el despertador quería estamparlo y seguir durmiendo. Pero no fue así. Fue al baño a pegarse una ducha bien fría, se arregló y desayunó. Tras esto llamo a la puerta de Meg, quien le abrió y respondió vagamente.

-¿Qué quieres Castiel?

-¿QUÉ HACES AÚN ASÍ? Mira Meg yo también estoy terriblemente cansado, pero tenemos que ir a clase y no peudes ir con esas pintas, así que vamos, rápido.

-Castiel eres imbécil.

-¿Qué? -Castiel frunció el ceño.- ¿Y ahora me insultas? ¿Pero a tí qué te pasa?

-Te repetí mil veces ayer que hoy no tenía clase a primera hora, mi profesora no acudiría así que entro a segunda, una hora más para dormir, cateto, ahora si em disculpas, no quieero desvelarme.

-Ah vaya...no lo recordaba...lo siento Meg, estoy cansando...

-Tranquilo Castiel, pásatelo bien en clase. -Comentó Meg adormilada y con un gesto en la mano cerró la puerta.

Castiel caminó hasta la estación de metro, y allí esperó al siguiente para ir a la universidad. El metro llegó y él entró. Estaba muy lleno, bueno, a esas horas siempre solía estarlo. Se puso lo más cómodo que pudo entre la gente de pie y se cogió a una de las barras de metal para no caer. El tren volvió a seguir su trayecto, y entonces, ocurrió. Lo vió. Estaba allí. Castiel se frotó los ojos, seguro que era todo culpa del sueño. Volvió a mirar. No podía ser cierto. Aquello no era real. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no, él estaba ahí, sentado, con la mirada al frente, escuchando música con sus auriculares. Tenía cara de sueño, pero mantenía aquella sonrisa que tan loco le volvía siempre. Movía la cabeza levemente, seguramente al son de la música. En efecto. Era Dean Winchester.

Castiel notó sus mejillas enrojecer salvajemente, así que rápida y desesperádamente se movió abriéndose paso entre la gente, yéndose un poco de allí, para estar mas lejos de Dean.

-Joder, joder...espero que no me haya visto. -Sususrró nervioso para sí mismo y dió la espalda al lugar donde se encontraba Dean sentado. Pasó el resto del viaje así, maldiciendo que tan largo estaba siendo aquel día el trayecto en metro, y esperando que llegara ya su parada, porque el metro se estaba vaciando y pronto Dean podría descubrirle. Pero para su suerte, no fue así. Bajó cuando llegó a su parada, muy rápido, y entonces se dió cuenta de que Dean no le había visto y él ya estaba a salvo, suspiró y siguió su camino. Pero Castiel, tuvo la segunda sorpresa del día. Cuando salió de la estación y entró a la universidad que justo estaba en frente, vió a Dean entrando en ella, entonces a Castiel se le cayó el mundo encima y maldijo a todo lo que pudo. Espero a que Dean se adelantara y ya más tarde entraría él.

Castiel pasó la mañana sin decir nada, muy pensativo, aún en shock sin creer que Dean estuviera en su misma oportunidad. Mil preguntas rondando por su mente.

¿Cómo es que está estudiando aquí y no le había visto antes? Al parecer coge el metro también...y tampoco lo había visto, y llevamos trimestre y poco del segundo...no entiendo nada. ¿PERO POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MÍ? YO SOLO QUERÍA OLVIDARME. JODER CASTIEL ES QUE TIENES LA MALA SUERTE EN LAS VENAS O ALGO. Bueno, relájate que te empezarás a poner rojo de los nervios, lo notarán y te mirará toda la clase, eso será peor, concéntrate. Seguramente no viva lejos de mí...porque claro, a la hora de coger piso pensaría lo mismo que Meg y yo, algo cercano, pero si vive alguna parada antes porque tenía ya sitio, iba sentado... AY NO ENTIENDO NADA, NI QUIERO HACERLO, AY DIOS, QUE MALA PATA TENGO SI ES QUE LO QUE NO ME PASE A MÍ...

Y cuando llegó la hora de comer corrió como poseso a la cafetería en la que comían normalmente todos juntos, cogió su comida, y se sentó furiosamente haciendo ruido en su sitio, haciendo que sus amigos dieran un respingo.

-NO OS LO VAIS A CREER. SI ES QUE TENGO MALA SUERTE DE POR VIDA O ALGO, LA NATURALEZA ME ODIA, DEBE SER ESO, DIOS Y LA VIDA ME ODIAN.

-A ver Castiel relájate, ¿que ocurre? -Preguntó Crowley mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- No será para tanto hombre.

-¿¡QUÉ NO SERÁ PARA TANTO?!

-¡CASTIEL! HABLA DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA DE GRITAR. -Gritó Gabriel.

-A Castiel le ha bajado la regla. -Dijo Meg risueña.

-Cállate Meg, esto no tiene gracia. Le he visto. Está aquí.

-Si no especificas... -Dijo Meg.

-ÉL-ESTÁ-AQUÍ.

-¿EL CHICO DEL QUE NOS HABLASTE? -Dijo Jo algo emocionada.

-Espera, no puede ser. -Meg se puso seria y se incorporó en su silla.

-Si Meg, si puede ser. Lo ví en el metro, por lo visto vive algunas paradas antes que nosotros, y luego le ví entrando a la universidad, lo que no comprendo es como no le hemos visto antes y por qué-

-Eh, frena, frena. -Añadió Ruby.- Con calma moreno, que no nos enteramos.

Castiel suspiró, y áun nervioso volvió a repetir lo ocurrido.

-Pero Castiel...eso..eso no es posible, ¿Winchester? ¿Aquí? Increíble, que no me lo creo. -Dijo Meg sorprendida.

-Pues no te lo creas, ojalá no fuera así, pero la suerte no parece estar de mi lado.

-Espera, espera...¿cómo has dicho? -Preguntó Jo extrañada.

-Que la suerte...Intentó hablar Castiel.

-No, tú no, Meg.

-¿Qué? Em...¿Winchester? -Miró a Meg frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

-Sí, Winchester, ¿no hablaréis de Dean Winchester? ¿Ojos verdes? Tiene que ser Dean. -Sonrió la rubia.-

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes tú...

-Los Winchester, ¡Dean y Sam! Claro, están ambos aquí, bueno Sam es más pequeño pero debido a su inteligencia está en el mismo curso de Dean, además si Castiel y tú íbais con ellos a clase deberíais...

-Sí, sí. -Interrumpió Castiel.- ¿Cómo es eso de que los conoces?

-Pues su padre, John, es amigo de mi madre, de hace mucho, y bueno, vivíamos lejos, pero de vez en cuando nos visitaban, son geniales, y sí, están estudiando aquí, de hecho Dean es gran amigo de una chica que vive en el mismo edificio que yo, Charlie.

-Joder...-Castiel suspiró, se recostó en la silla y pasó las manos por su cara, sin creer realmente que eso había llegado a pasar.

**¡Hola! Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar...ya llegué del viaje y como prometí, capitulito nuevo. Dije que subiría dos esta semana para compensar, con unos días de diferencia..y así es, me han surgido unos imprevistos y hasta el viernes no podré subir el siguiente...que trae muy buena pinta, jeje. Pero como dije, habrán dos en la misma semana. Gracias por leer, en serio, espero que les guste el nuevo cap, ¡saludos!**


	5. Reencuentro

Capítulo 5

Reencuentro

Castiel esa noche no durmió. Solo podía pensar en Dean, en su Dean,se suponía que todo iba a quedar atrás, pero ahora Dean estaba allí, en la misma universidad que él, y no podría volver a quitarle el ojo de encima, cosa que era horrible, ya que según él no podría hacer su vida, pero bueno, Castiel era de los que se anclaba al pasado.

Esa mañana se levantó terriblemente cansado por el insomnio, y estuvo evitando todo el día ir a donde posiblemente él estaría, y ni si quiera se atrevió a coger el metro, prefirió coger varias líneas de autobús. Sus amigos le dijeron que estaba llevando la situación al extremo, que no podía estar así por Dean, él tenía que seguir con su vida como había hecho hasta ahora. Jo, como conocía a Dean, le animó diciéndole que aunque se lo encontrara no pasaría nada, Dean era buen chico y seguro que le saludaría si le reconocía y poco más. No había de que asustarse, se mentalizó el pobre Castiel. Así que, tras en día entero con el apoyo de sus amigos y haciéndose el mismo la idea de que seguir pensando en Dean y esquivándolo, no conseguiría nada.

Esa noche durmió algo mejor, se levantó y se arregló más tranquilo que el día anterior. Llego la hora de subirse al metro, que acababa de llegar a su estación, cogió aire y subió. Ese día parecía que hubiera menos gente, de hecho, encontró un sitio donde sentarse. Directamente Castiel se puso a ojear un libro que llevaba consigo y se puso los cascos de música.

Tres paradas más tarde, Castiel bostezó cansado, guardó el libro y levantó la vista dirigiéndola hacia los asientos que habían un poco más a la derecha de él. Su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, y de golpe fue como si se parara, todo al mismo tiempo. Allí estaban esos ojos verdes de nuevo, observándole, plenamente a él, a sus profundos ojos azules. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo ellos dos mirándose, nada más. Al instante, Castiel reaccionó y agacho rápidamente la mirada esperando que Dean no le hubiera visto, cosa muy poco probable y estúpida, o al menos que no le hubiera reconocido. Su corazón ahora parecía que estuviera bailando un vals, o que alguien estuviera bailándolo sobre su pecho, quién sabe.

-Joder, joder, joder...por favor, que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto...-Masculló entredientes para sí mismo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

Pero las súplicas de Castiel sirvieron de poco, ya que al momento tenía una mano posándose sobre su hombro, y él maldijo al mundo y a todo lo que pudo mentalmente. Tragó saliva y lentamente levantó la cabeza.

-Nos conocemos. -Se hizo una pausa.- ¿No es así? -Dean sonrió de lado mirando a Castiel.

-E-eh..sí..yo...íbamos a la misma clase..-Castiel algo ruborizado intentó sonreír para disimular sus nervios.

-Sí, estoy seguro, además ¿puede que fuera a una fiesta en tu casa?

-P-puede, si..puede. Vino mucha gente y eso.. -Castiel sonrió ahora más amplio e intento hacer que no ocurría nada, todo estaba bien.- Soy Castiel, Castiel Novak...

-¡Claro, si, joder! ¡Cas! -Dean le dió una palmada fuerte en el hombro a Castiel y este cerró los ojos.

-Si, soy Cas...¿qué? -Le miró algo confundido y ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Cas?

-Cas, viene de Castiel. -Dean frunció el ceño.- Es tu nombre.

-Ya se que es.. -Castiel dejó el tema y suspiró.- Es solo que nunca me habían llamado así...

-¿Vas en serio? Joder man, pues es mucho más sencillo que Castiel, cuesta menos decirlo, además, está guay, mola.

Castiel se mordió el labio levemente, el simple hecho de que Dean hubiera acotado su nombre y encima había dicho que era guay...Dios eso ya era increíble, ni si quiera hubiera imaginado que se le dirigiría a él directamente algún día, y menos esperaba que se le hubiera acercado al verle.

El metro paró y se bajo más gente, haciendo que un asiento al lado de Cas quedara libre y Dean se sentó, sonriente.

-Bueno Cas, cuéntame, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-Bueno pues yo..estudio aquí, en la universidad, y tengo un piso a varias manzanas...

-Ostras, ¿qué dices? ¿También estudias aquí? Pues nunca te había visto, y es raro sabes, porque conozco a mucha gente y bueno, es difícil pasar desapercibido sabes. -Bromeó Dean.

Castiel rodó los ojos ante el comentario egocéntrico del rubio.

-Pues sí, también me parece raro no haberte visto antes...¿tú también vives por aquí?

-Sí, no vivo muy lejos de la universidad, pero si lo suficiente como para ir andando, ya me ves.

-Entonces seguramente no vivas muy lejos de donde vivo yo...

-Es probable, ya me invitarás a unas birras. -Bromeó de nuevo Dean con una amplia sonrisa.

Esos pequeños comentarios tan bromistas por parte de Dean hacían que a Castiel le sudaran las manos y le temblara un poco más el corazón.

Siguieron hablando hasta que pocos minutos después llegaron a su destino y se despidieron. En cuanto Dean se fue, Castiel sintió la necesidad de llamar a Meg para contarle lo que había ocurrido, seguramente seguiría durmiendo ya que ese día volvía a entrar más tarde que él, pero le daba igual, tenía que llamarle y contárselo lo antes posible. Así que fue hacia el edificio que le correspondía y en vez de entrar al aula se fue directo a los baños, desde donde llamó a su amiga.

-¡MEG! -Gritó Castiel, notablemente agobiado.

-Castiel que demonios quieres estaba d-

-Meg cállate esto es más importante que tus últimos minutos de sueño, escúchame o te juro que aquí mismo me dará algo. -Castiel hablaba muy rápido.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?

-¡Meg cállate!

-Como usted ordene...joder que humor tenemos de buena mañana ojitos azules...

-Meg, me estoy muriendo por dentro, te lo prometo, me muero, me muero, estaba en la estación y digo vega va relájate no pasa nada, solo entres tú ponte música, lee un libro y no despegues para nada la vista de él, no la levantes ni por asomo-

-Eh, eh, eh Castiel, o te relajas e intentas contádmelo más despacio o ahora mismo juro que te cuelgo. -Amenazó Meg quien se sentía mareada ante las palabras de Castiel y encima recién levantada.

-Es Dean. Meg, me ha visto, me ha hablado, y me ha dicho que mi nombre es guay, y ahora me llamada Cas. -Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa de bobo.

-Espera, Winchester te ha hablado, ¿y tú vas y te quedas con que tu nombre en 'guay'? -Repitió la morena algo perdida.

-Ha dicho que mi nombre es guay...

-¿Te ha llamado Cas? Vaya, eso es un gran pasó Castiel...dentro de dos días le veo pidiéndote matrimonio.

-Meg, nada de bromas, ahora en serio.

-¿Qué tal si te vas a clase, yo me visto, y luego me lo cuentas todo?

-No Meg, no me cuelgues, no sobreviviré hasta medio día con esto dentro de mí.

-Castiel no seas dramática por favor, nos vemos, adiós.

-¡Meg no serás...! -Desde la otra línea solo se oía un "pi, pi, pi. Pi, pi, pi..."- ¡Maldita seas Meg Masters! -Gritó Castiel y guardó su móvil, suspiró y se dirigió a clase.

La primera hora a Castiel le pareció eterna, y yendo hacia otra de sus clases, se encontró a Crowley, quién le vio algo ofuscado y decidió pararse a hablar con él.

-¡Ey Castiel! -Le saludó con la mano y se acercó.

¡Hola Crowley... -Saludó algo secó el de ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo un poco... -Le señaló la cara sin acabar de decirle exactamente qué le veía, pero parecía triste, o algo similar.

-Bueno...resulta que he visto a Dean, y hemos hablado.

-¡Pero Castiel! Eso es genial, ¿por qué llevas esa cara?

-Porque me gusta, me gusta mucho..y yo solo..quería olvidarme de él...

-Vamos Castiel, seguro que se pasará, aquí hay mucho hombre guapo, seguro que encuentras a alguien especial, y te olvidas de Dean.

-Crowley... -Castiel suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Créeme, me conozco y cuanto más se arrime a mí, peor será...

-Yo no opino lo mismo...mira, mañana mismo, como es viernes, nos vamos todos de copas, seguro que conoces a alguien, con esa cara de perrito no te costará. -Bromeó sonriente su amigo.

-Gracias Crowley..si, mejor salir por ahí y olvidar estas cosas...

-Así me gusta, vamos y ahora a clase, ¡y no pienses en él! -Crowley le dio una suave palmada y se fue por el pasillo.

A Castiel le gustaba Crowley, le caía bien, agradecía haber encontrado los amigos que encontró en aquel lugar, eran geniales. Sonrió dando gracias en haberse encontrado a Crowley y que le animara un poco. Las siguientes horas fueron más amenas, y en la cafetería se lo contó todo al resto de sus amigos, y con algo de enfado a Meg, pero que en seguida se le pasó.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo has visto antes en todo el trimestre, vamos la universidad en grande, pero no sé...es extraño. -Dijo Gabriel.

-Mira Gabe, no lo se, además ¿qué más da eso?

-Nada, nada...simplemente, que me pica la curiosidad en donde se meterá, porque a mi conforme me describes al chaval, no me suena haberlo visto.

-Estoy segura de que lo has visto. -Intervino Jo.- A Dean es difícil no verle, además siempre va rodeado de chicos, así grandotes, guapos..lo típico, como suele pasar en el grupo de populares en el instituto..Y si no, segur que conoces a alguno de sus amigos..Balthazar, Benny...son todos muy fiesteros y todo eso, ya te digo, es difícil pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Balthazar? Pues ya sé quien demonios es ese tal Dean, claro, el imbécil que va con Balthy. Claro, Balthazar es amigo mío, pero no me caen demasiado bien sus amigos la verdad...aunque hay uno..es el más majo, en definitiva, creo que no pega nada con ellos, se le ve distinto. Así con el pelo algo largo, castaño..unos ojos peculiares...

-Es Sam. -Sonrió Jo.- Sin duda, es muy buen chaval, y no, la verdad es que no pega nada con ellos, pero les hace falta, ya que es muy bueno y yo creo que les compensa tenerlo en el grupo para que no desvaríen demasiado...-La rubia rió.- Es como la mamá de todos.

-La verdad es que Sam era un buen chico, y muy gran estudiante, me caía bien..también me extraña no haberlo visto, él seguro que me hubiera saludado. -Dijo Castiel.

-Es que creo que tiene novia, una tal Jessica, así que estará perdido por ahí con ella..no llevan mucho saliendo, pero se les ve tiernos juntos. -Jo sonrió dulcemente.

-Bag. -Intervino Gabriel con el ceño fruncido.- Tortolitos...demasiado pasteloso.

Llegó el viernes, y por la noche, como habían dicho, salieron de bares tras una agradable cena. Durante la noche fueron a varios sitios que Crowley les enseñó, ya que él era de aquella ciudad y conocía muy buenos sitios nocturnos. Sobre las tres de la madrugada, fueron a un pub en el cual había muchos estudiantes de su misma universidad, era grande, y la música y el alcohol no faltaban, les gustó así que finalmente se quedaron allí.

Ruby, Meg y Castiel estuvieron juntos casi toda la noche, las chicas enseñaron a Cas muchas bebidas alcohólicas nuevas que él no había probado, y rieron mucho viendo las reacciones del moreno. Mientras reían por como Cas se estaba poniendo, se oyeron gritos y un vaso caer al suelo, parecía una pelea, y se dieron cuenta de que sus otros amigos no estaban con ellos desde hacía buen rato.

-Oh mierda, seguro que es el capullo de Gabe...ese siempre está en todos los líos. -Meg se levantó de la silla, seguida por Ruby, que cogió a Cas por la manga de su chaqueta porque el pobre, al no estar acostumbrado a tanto alcohol, iba tambaleándose. Se acercaron a un grupo de gente que gritaba, Meg se coló empujando de mal humor a los presentes, entonces es cuando vió a su amigo Gabriel, había acertado. Miró al otro chico, y la verdad es que lo había visto por la universidad, pero no tenía ni idea de quien era. Era grande y fuerte, así que seguro que era alguno de los típicos chulos que le haría hervir la sangre a Gabriel, y boom, ya tenía nel resto.

-Es Gabriel. -Dijo Meg a Ruby cuando salió del círculo de gente.

-¿Gabe? -Castiel alzó la cabeza algo confundido.- Tengo que ayudarle.

-Quieto ahí guapo tú no vas a ningún lado. -Le agarró fuerte Ruby.

-Parece que si no paran van a tener problemas, el otro chico es como el doble de él. -Meg parecía algo preocupada, algo extraño en ella.- Y no veo al jodido Crowley por ninguna parte, seguro que está en el baño con alguna, joder.. -Suspiró.

-Es mi mejor amigo, tengo que ir. -Cas se deshizo del agarre y corrió metiéndose entre la gente, y al ver la situación en la que estaba Gabriel, en el suelo, con sangre y el otro a punto de darle de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró sobre la espalda del gran chico.

-¿Pero y tú quien eres? -Vociferó el grandote.

-¡Soy su mejor amigo, así que te ordenó que le dejes en paz!

-¿Habéis oido? !Quiere que deje en paz a su noviete¡ -El chico rió y los que supuestamente serían sus amigos lo hicieron con él.

-Castiel...dejalo, estoy bien, yo también le he dado lo mío. -Dijo Gabriel desde el suelo.

Y entonces Castiel empezó a dar a aquel chaval en la cabeza y espalda, dando gritos para que dejara a su amigo. El chico de inmediato lo tiró al suelo y le dió una fuerte patada en el estómago que hizo que Cas se encogiera. Dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara, se oyó una voz fuerte gritando.

-¡Eh gilipollas, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?! Ese de ahí es mi amigo. -Castiel levantó la vista encontrándose a Dean empujando al chico que les había pegado.

-Pero Dean, su amigo-

-Me la suda su puto amigo, imbécil, te he dicho que ese de ahí es amigo mío, y no te ha hecho nada, así que déjalos en paz ¿estás sordo o qué? -Gritó Dean, parecía cabreado.

-Capullo.. -Susurro el otro largándose de allí.

Dean ofreció su mano a Castiel, que la cogió de inmediato mientras que sus amigas, algo sorprendidas ayudaban a Gabe.

-Ey, ¿estás bien tío? -Dean miró el rostro de Cas en busca de marcas.

-Si...solo..mi estómago. -Castiel se dobló por el dolor.

-Ey tranquilo, se te pasará, ¿no te ha dado en ningún otro sitio no?

-No, no...está bien. Gracias Dean...

-No es nada. -Sonrió levemente.- Ese tío es imbécil...es colega, pero es un capullo integral, le gusta pelearse, sin más, todo lo que lo vea como amenaza lo toma para iniciar una pelea.. -Dean miró a Gabriel con las chicas, que estaba tras Cas.- ¿Ey estás bien?

-Sí, sí...gracias tío. -Agradeció Gabriel, las chicas se lo llevaron con la camarera para curarle.

-Dile a tu amigo que vaya con cuidado con ese, avisado está.

-Si...gracias de nuevo Dean. -Castiel nunca en la vida hubiera imaginado a dean ayudándole en un caso como aquel, le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba cada gesto que éste hacía.

-¿Te parece si me siento con vosotros un rato?

-C-claro..por qué no... -Cas se sonrojó un poco y fueron a una mesa en la que esperaron a que viniera el resto y pidieron unas copas, Gabriel no tenía mal aspecto, unos cuantos rasguños, había tenido suerte de que Dean había ido solo empezar aquella pelea.

Más tarde Crowley llegó con una amplía sonrisa, parecía satisfecho.

-Ey capullo, nos has abandonado cuando más nos hacías falta. -Meg le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya Meg, ¿y esa declaración de amor? No me la esperaba por tu parte.. -Se sentó sonriéndole de lado a la morena.- Estaba resolviendo algunos asuntillos...

-Pues que sepas que Gabe se peleó y si no llega a ser por este de aquí -Meg señaló a Dean, que sonrió a Crowley y levantó la mano saludándole.- nos lo matan, y a Castiel igual, que se puso por medio, otro descerebrado.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Dean... -Crowley pasó de largo todo el resto que dijo Meg, ésta rodó los ojos y se calló.- Ya tenía ganas de conocerte muchacho.

-¿Cómo que famo-

-¿¡EY NO OS PARECE QUE ESTÁ CANCIÓN ESTÁ GENIAL PARA BAILAR?! -Gritó Cas de repente nervioso para que no se les fuera aquello de las manos.

Crowley le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensó un momento, y lo pilló de inmediato, así que rió y siguió hablando de Dean, intentando conocer un poco más de él. Dean les explicó en que parte de la universidad solía estar y donde solía ir a comer con sus amigos, así que todos entendieron el por qué del misterio de su desaparición. Les habló un poco de su hermano y de sus aficiones, y todos hablaron sobre lo que estudiaban y diversas cosas.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban bastante cansados, así que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a sus respectivos apartamentos. Cas estaba a punto de irse con Meg, cuando Dean le llamó a la salida del pub.

-Ey Cas.

Castiel se giró, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que Dean Winchester estuviera ahí con él, y que le hablara a él personalmente, era realmente increíble.

-¿Mmm?

-Podrías darme tu número y quedamos más de vez en cuando, tus colegas y tú me habéis caído bien.

-Em, si claro.. en seguida. -Castiel no podía creer que Dean hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, ¿realmente las había dicho? Debía ser un sueño...un bonito sueño, porque aquello no era real, por nada del mundo.

Dean sacó su móvil y se lo dio a Cas, y le pidió a Cas que hiciera lo mismo y así le escribiría el suyo. Así lo hicieron. Dean se despidió con un gesto y Cas echó a andar hacia Meg, que le rodeó con el brazo con una sonrisa pícara y se dedicó a preguntarle qué había sido eso. Estuvieron todo el trayecto de camino a casa hablando de Dean, y Cas diciendo que no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando, estaba feliz, muy feliz, y Meg cansada, y con dolor de cabeza de escuchar lo mismo cien mil veces.


	6. Todo comienza con una llamada

Capítulo 6

Todo comienza con una llamada

Una semana. Una semana es lo que tardó Dean Winchester en coger el móvil y decantarse al fin de llamar a Cas. Una semana es lo que Castiel estuvo más ausente que nunca carcomido por sus propios pensamientos, y a la vez enfadado consigo mismo por estar así. Tras aquella noche en el pub, pasó el fin de semana, y Castiel no recibió ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje por parte de Dean. Decidió pensar que seguramente, al ser fin de semana, tendría una resaca del copón y ni si quiera estaría para llamadas. También fueron pasando los días de la semana, y Cas, llevaba a todas horas el móvil a todas partes, lo dejaba sobre las mesas y en vez de hablar con sus amigos se las pasaba mirando a la pantalla a ver si al fin relucía y podía ver el nombre de Dean junto al "llamada entrante", pero eso no fue así y Cas desesperaba. Y se maldecía por ello. Porque prometió que Dean Winchester desaparecería de su vida tan rápido como se fuera a vivir fuera, pero la vida había decidido ponerse en contra suya y joderle..¿por qué simplemente no podía conocer a otro chico y olvidarse de él? Pues muy sencillo, porque la vida le odiaba. Era lo que se repetía a todas horas y Meg estaba harta de escuchar. Pero entonces llegó el viernes, y a Cas le hervía más aún la sangre, porque joder, ERA VIERNES, y era fin de semana, es decir, esta vez tenía que llamarle sí o sí o finalmente acabaría por tirar el móvil por la ventana y olvidarse de las tecnologías. Pero el viernes tampoco llamó, y Cas cuando cayó la noche estaba tan insoportable que sus amigos se fueron de su casa y sin él de fiesta, a lo que Cas les cerró del portazo y se quedó la noche viendo Grease y comiendo helado de mala manera.

Pero el sabado, todo cambió. Como era normal, un sábado por la mañana los jóvenes no salían porque estaban todos de resaca, así que Meg, al ser vecina de Cas, cuando se levanto a medio día, fue a hacerle compañía y se encontró a Cas haciéndose una ensalada para comer.

-Buenos días ojitos azules. -Meg entró sin más y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá tomando el mando de la tele.

-Meg, te he dicho mil veces que no interrumpas de tal manera en mi apartamento, ¿y si creyera que eres un asesino y me abalanzo sobre tí con el cuchillo del jamón?

-Meg rodó los ojos.- Ay Castiel, esto no te pasaría si no dejaras la puerta abierta, así que realmente la culpa es tuya, además, deja de ser tan exagerado, dudo mucho que antes de que el asesino estuviera ya entrando en tu apartamento, tú ya estuvieras clavándole el cuchillo como si nada. -Dijo mientras cambiaba los canales en busca de algún programa entretenido.

Castiel directamente decidió no decir nada, acabó su ensalada y se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comerla, y como no, el móvil al lado del plato para poder observarlo bien. A Meg le extrañaba tanto silencio, aunque esa semana había estado completamente igual, y obviamente sabía por lo que era, no estaba idiota.

-Cas, deja ya el móvil, ya te llamará, no fuerces las cosas.

-No me llames así, así es como lo hace él.

-Uy, me ofendes Clarence, ¿el rubito puede llamarte así y yo no? Que bonito mira, ya tenéis apodos cariñosos y únicos..¿tenéis pensado los nombres de las criaturitas? -Burló Meg y se giró para mirarle.

-Meg en serio dejalo est-

Y en ese preciso instante, la pantalla del móvil se iluminó, dejando ver claramente el nombre de Dean junto a la esperada "llamada entrante". Castiel abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Meg sin saber que hacer. ésta comprendió en seguida lo que estaba ocurriendo, y miró a Castiel como diciéndole que lo cogiera, pero también sorprendida, ya que realmente ni esperaba que lo llamara, Winchester nunca le había caído en gracia ni lo haría.

-Pero vamos ¡qué haces! Coge el maldito teléfono. Era lo que querías ¿no? -Meg se levantó del sofá para ir con Cas.

Cas se levantó de la silla de tal impulsó que ésta cayó al suelo, cogió el móvil con la mano y se puso nervioso sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y QUÉ HAGO YO AHORA?

-¿PERO CÓMO QUE QUÉ HACES? ES UNA LLAMADA PUES QUE VAS A HACER COGERLA. -Meg gritó al igual que Cas, había veces que realmente sabía como sacarle de sus casillas.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO NO SÉ QUÉ DECIR, MEG, NO ESTOY PREPARADO.

-POR DIOS CASTIEL ERES UN DRAMÁTICO, LLEVAS UNA SEMANA ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO, PRIMERO DEJA A QUE ÉL HABLE Y LUEGO CONTESTAS ¿O YA NO TE ACUERDAS DE MANTENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN? POR EL AMOR DE DIOS VA A COLGAR, TRAE AQUÍ. -Meg intentó quitarle el móvil a Cas de las manos y Cas huyó corriendo por el salón histérico.

-DEAN ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO. -Canturreó feliz.

-SI Y SI NO LO COGES TE VA A COLGAR POR IMBÉCIL. -Dijo Meg mientras le perseguía.

Cas, lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarle el móvil volando a Meg, y ahora que ella realmente lo tenía en las manos no sabía que hacer, así que se lo volvió a pasar.

-¿Pero qué haces? Contesta. -Miro Cas a Meg sorprendido y le volvió a pasar el aparato.

-¿YO? Pero si la llamada es para tí, ¡que le voy a decir! ¿Qué soy tu secretaria? -Se lo pasó de nuevo.

Castiel suspiró y no pudo hacer nada más, ya que Meg tenía razón y no se perdonaría que Dean le colgara después de una semana de espera.

-¿D-diga?... -Contestó nervioso pero intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Ey Cas! ¿Cómo va men? Soy Dean.

-Eh..si, ya sé...quien eres.

-Em, vale, si, bueno, te llamaba porque esta noche mis colegas y yo hacemos una fiesta en mi casa, era por si te apuntabas y te traes a tus colegas, ¿qué te parece?

-Oh em Dean..eso es realmente..em..-Castiel se quedó bloqueado y miró a Meg en busca de ayuda, a lo que ella solo frunció el ceño ya que no sabía de qué hablaban y no podía decirle nada.- Si, claro, quiero decir, porque no, una fiesta..¡yuhu! Allí estaremos...

-Genial, pues pasaos por aquí sobre las nueve..tendremos pizzas para cenar, ¡habrá de todo! Luego te envío por mensaje la dirección, nos vemos.

-Ad- Pero antes de que Cas pudiera decir nada más, Dean ya le había colgado.

Meg miró a Cas esperando algo por su parte, pero Cas miraba al móvil sin articular palabra. Luego decidió mirar al fin a Meg y pestañeó varias veces antes de decir que había dicho el rubio.

-Es Dean, nos ha invitado a una fiesta. A las nueve. En su casa. Con sus colegas.

Meg arqueó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

-En su casa. Con sus colegas. -Repitió el moreno.

-Bueno Clarence, deberías alegrarte, es un gran paso en vuestro bonito romance. Yo me alegro de que tengamos fiesta para esta noche, aunque...con los amigos de Winchester..ya veremos. -Suspiró.

Cas llamó a sus amigos, los cuales ni uno de ellos dijo que no a la fiesta, cosa que era de suponer.

Cuando se acercó la hora de arreglarse para ir allá Cas estaba muy nervioso, ya había recibido el esperado mensaje de Dean con su dirección, y el apartamento estaba relativamente cerca, a unas estaciones de metro de su casa, por lo que quedaron, Meg y él, con Ruby y Gabriel en la estación para ir juntos, ya que vivían por la misma zona. Más tarde se encontrarían con Crowley y Jo. Y así fue, todos llegaron con facilidad al apartamento del Winchester, riendo y con ganas de concocer gente y pasarlo en grande, aunque Cas pensaba que era una tontería, solo había aceptado ir...pues porque era Dean, no hacía falta decirlo, pero ni si quiera sabría que hacer allí, seguro que todos sus amigos se emborrachaban y harían amistades con facilidad, pero a él le costaba más hacer esas cosas.

Como el invitado verdaderamente era Cas, tuvo que ser él quien llamara a la puerta, desde donde, obviamente, ya se escuchaba la música retumbando por las paredes. Esperó con nerviosismo, parecía que cada segundo le pesaba, que no pasaba, que el tiempo se detenía, y de golpe se abrió la puerta dejando aparecer aquel rostro conocido con las esmeraldas que hacían que a Cas le temblaran las piernas.

-¡Ey Cas! ¡Ey chicos! Habéis venido, pasad, pasad, ya está casi todo el mundo aquí. Tenéis de todo, comida, bebida, alcohol...lo que queráis. -Dean sonreía ampliamente, no sabía si tan ilusionado como parecía o por el alcohol que ya llevaría en sangre, pero lucía una bonita sonrisa para Castiel.

Todos entraron agradeciendo la invitación, y Cas miraba a todos lados sin creer que se encontrara en el apartamento de Dean, su Dean, al que tantos años había estado observando. Y admirando, sobretodo admirando. Le costó unos segundos reaccionar ante la sonrisa que Dean le dedicó al cerrar la puerta, pero se la devolvió.

-Mirad chicos, estos son Castiel y sus colegas.

Hubo un saludo general y Cas y sus amigos se presentaron.

El apartamento estaba muy bien, tenía una cocina americana y un amplio salón con varios sofás, una mesa al medio, y había de tecnología..luego aparecía un pasillo, el cual era de suponer que llevaría hacia alguna habitación más y el baño, o los baños. Era demasiado grande para que fuera solo de Dean. Cas pensó que quizás Dean compartía apartamento con alguno de sus respectivos amigos. O quizás con su novio. Ese último le hizo tragar con fuerza, porque claro, Dean era heterosexual. En ese momento, despertó de sus pensamientos y por lo visto Dean se encontraba presentando a alguno de los presentes, claramente no a todos pero si a los más conocidos suyos.

-Y estos dos imbéciles de aquí son Benny y Balthy, tened cuidado con ellos, van de galanes pero son unos cabrones. -Rió y sus amigos con él.- Así que chicas ya sabéis. O chicos. -Dean miró al grupo moviendo las cejas divertido.- Y bueno aquel enorme hombretón de allá, es Sam, mi hermano, que vive aquí conmigo.

Y entonces Cas comprendió, y por una parte se le quitó un peso de encima, aunque una cosa era que su novia no viviera allí, pero otra muy distinta que no la tuviera.

Dean bebió de la cerveza que llevaba en mano, y luego señaló a una chica pelirroja que se acercó con una gran sonrisa, parecía simpática.

-Y esta, es Charlie, y os la presento sobretodo a vosotras chicas. -Señaló a Ruby, Jo y Meg con la cerveza.- Por si..a alguna le interesa, ya sabéis. -Y Dean guiñó. Y Castiel desearía que ese guiño hubiera sido para él, pero aún así, se estaba derritiendo lentamente.

Los chicos entraron, alguno comió alguna que otra cosa, el que no hubiera cenado ya, claro, y la mayoría bebieron ya de entrada mucho, excepto Castiel y Jo, a Jo no le hacía demasiada gracia aquello de beber litros y litros de alcohol, alguna que otra cerveza, y poco más. Ella estaba tranquilamente hablando con Sam, era un gran viejo amigo, y hacía tiempo que no hablaban. Castiel miró a su alrededor, había venido alguna persona más, pero dudaba que vinieran más proque si no dejarían de caber en el apartamento. Había pasado una hora y poco más desde que habían llegado, y se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mirando a todos, sin saber demasiado que hacer. A Dean no se le veía casi, se movía demasiado, no paraba de ir y venir hablando con todos y saludando a los que había llegado. Se fijó en que Meg Y Crowley llevaban un buen rato bailando y bebiendo juntos, incluso demasiado cerca, y Castiel rió, ya que desde el primer día imaginó que entre ellos podría haber algo, hacían buena pareja. Buscó a Ruby con la mirada y le costó encontrarla, vió que ella había hecho amigos nuevos, hablaba con los amigos de Dean alegremente, y por último, al que no vió desde casi la llegada, fue a Gabriel. Pero no le resultaba extraño en realidad, solía hacerlo siempre en las fiestas, quizás estaría ligando con alguna por el pasillo o vete a saber tú qué. Prefería no pensarlo, y él, mientras ahí sentado, solo y con un cubata, el mismo desde su llegada, en las manos, a medio beber...porque de que le serviría beber si iba a estar toda la noche sentado en la silla. Dean ni si quiera había ido a estar con él..pero claro, porque debería de hacerlo, ya hacía bastante invitándoles y ni si quiera eran amigos lo que se dice amigos...

Pasados unos cinco minutos, notó que alguien le tomó del hombro, y se sobresaltó levemente. Levantó la mirada y vio a aquella pelirroja que Dean les había presentado anteriormente. ésta le sonreía de oreja a oreja, le agradaba aquella chica.

-Ey, ¿qué haces aquí tú solo aburrido? No te has movido del mismo sitio en toda la fiesta. -Charlie cogió asiento a su lado.

-Es que...si te soy sincero, no me gustan demasiado estas cosas, más que nada porque suelo ser algo tímido y me cuesta concocer gente...así que prefiero las fiestas más privadas y entre conocidos. -Castiel sonrió despacio, ya que ella no quitaba la sonrisa por nada del mundo y él no quería parecer un amargado o algo así.

-Eras...¿Castiel, no? Yo soy Charlie, todo un gusto Castiel. Pues no tiene porque ser así Castiel, pareces un chico agradable y seguro que gustas a la gente, yo si fuera tú aprovecharía eso para concocer a la gente, seguro que les caes en gracia.

Castiel sonrió como agradecimiento, no se había equivocado, aquella chica era bastante maja y agradable.

-Gracias...tú también eres muy simpática, te agradezco que hayas venido..al menos alguien que se acerca a mí..ni que tuviera la peste. -Bromeó Cas y Charlie le rió la broma.

-Ellos se lo pierden, pero yo me niego ha hacerlo, así que dime Castiel, ¿de qué conoces a Dean?

-Pues..del instituto, íbamos a la misma clase, y por lo visto ahora a la misma universidad, aunque yo no tenía ni idea hasta hacer un par de días.

-Mmm eso tiene más sentido, no le había escuchado hablar de tí. Así que sois del mismo pueblo..bien. ¿Y qué estudias?

La música sonaba algo fuerte así que estaban algo cerca y alzaban la voz, para poder oirse bien.

-Medicina, ¿y tú?

-Wow, medicina, chico listo eh..Yo estudio audiovisuales, como tu amiga la morena, la he visto alguna que otra vez por las clases. Y soy de aquí, por si te lo preguntas, de esta magnífica ciudad y la capital de nuestro bonito estado. -Sonrió y levanto la cerveza, luego bebió de ella.

-¿Y tú de que conoces a Dean pues? Si eres de aquí, y no estudias lo mismo que él...

-De un trabajo. Me tocó hacer un trabajo a principios de curso con unos compañeros, y como era de algo relacionado también con mecánica y cosas raras, mis amigos le conocían y dijeron que podría sernos de ayuda, y ahora mírame, enganchada a ese idiota. -Rió- Es un gran chico.

Castiel no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Charlie, quién sonrió un poco.

-Y dime Castiel...¿tienes novia?

-Eh..¿qué?¿Novia?...No, no, que va...estoy más solo que el soltero de oro Sherlock Holmes.

-Bueno...esa referencia...daría mucho que pensar. -Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario.- Yo tampoco tengo novia, pero esa tal Ruby es guapa.

-Si...Ruby es...diferente, es una chica muy suya, tienes que caerle realmente bien para poder conocer como es...si no me temo que lo hagas. -Rió Cas.- Pero en el fondo estoy seguro de que es un trozo de pan, al igual que lo aprendí de Meg, aunque ella me lo siga negando.

-¿Meg? ¿La morena que estudia conmigo, no?

-Esa mismo.

-Bueno Castiel, y ahora que nos conocemos, toca seguir con la fiesta, ven, te voy a poner un cubata que está muy rico, vas a ver. -Charlie se levantó de la silla, y Cas le siguió. Ella le preparó un cubata de colores claros, olía bien, y luego se preparó uno de lo mismo para ella.

-Sabe bien. -Cas lo probó.

-Sabía que te gustaría, por algo tienes que empezar, luego cuando vayas muy bebido ya te da igual de lo que bebas. -Rió.

Dean pasó riendo por el lado de Charlie, y ella le cogió de la chaqueta haciendo que se detuviera.

-Eh tú, ¿te parecerá bonito, no? Has dejado a tu amigo solo, el pobre estaba en una silla toda la noche, no conoce a nadie y sus amigos están..pues ligando. Es tímido el pobre.

Dean les miró algo perdido y luego entendió lo que decía, sonrió. Se notaba que iba bebido.

-¡Cassss! No seas tímido hombre...liga con alguna chica, que hay muy buenos fichajes por aquí...

-Em...-Cas frunció el ceño y prefirió beber de su vaso sin decir nada.

-Luego vuelvo con vosotros chicosss, que estoy ocupadíííísimo...-Dean rió y volvió a desaparecer. Charlie rodó los ojos.

-De verdad este chico..es que no para, bueno, tú tranquilo, que yo te emborracho y te presento gente, ven.

Y Charlie le cogió, y le llevo con algunos de sus amigos, se los presentó y empezaron a beber y hablar, entre cubata y cubata pasaban los minutos, cambiaban de conversaciones, reían, e incluso Cas se había soltado y se había ido a bailar con distintas personas, y había reído, y no solo con los amigos de Dean, con sus amigos también. Charlie se había puesto a liar porros, pero Cas se negó a fumar, así que se fue, y Charlie y otros se pusieron a fumar y a reír durante un largo tiempo. El humo, las risas de la gente, la música, los cuerpos bailando, inundaban la casa, excepto los rincones más apartados, como podían ser las habitaciones personales de los hermanos Winchester.

Hubo un momento, que Cas llevaba tanto alcohol en sangre que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba bailando y riendo solo. Dean había pasado cerca suya, para ir a la nevera a por algo de comer. Desde allí se paró y sin saber porqué, clavó la mirada en Castiel, le llamó la atención y se dedico unos minutos a observarle. No pudo contener la risa con aquella imagen, así que comió un trozo de queso y se acercó a Cas con dos cubatas más en mano, le pasó uno.

-¿Sabes que estás bailando solo no? -Rió Dean.

Cas abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz que le había pasado un vaso, se sonrojó al escuchar lo que le había dicho y miró a su alrededor.

-Oh mierda...que vergüenza...juro..juro que antes estaba bailando con Jo..

-Tranquilo. -Dean bebió de su vaso y Cas le imitó.- Podemos disimular que eso no ha pasado, y hacer que siempre has estado bailando con alguien.

Castiel entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a Dean, imagen la cual a éste se le hizo muy graciosa y se rió.

-Puedo..ponerme a bailar contigo...-Dean sonrió de lado y se dejó llevar por la música poniéndose a bailar levantando los brazos.

A Cas se le hizo realmente rara esa imagen, tener a Dean delante suyo, bailando con él..no quería ponerse a bailar, le era muy vergonzoso. Pero no iba a dejar a Dean como memo, ya que el sí lo hacia, así que se dejó llevar también por la música, y por el alcohol, poniéndose a bailar como Dean, ambos rieron y estuvieron así durante un rato.

La noche fue pasando, y la gente o se iba yendo a casa, o con alguien que habían conocido, o incluso se quedaban durmiendo en el sofá con el porro en mano, incluso por el suelo había gente. Cas miró a su alrededor y ni si quiera visualizó a Meg Y Crowley, esa muchacha debería contarle todo lo ocurrido al día siguiente sí o sí o se cabrearía, seguro que andaba con Crowley.

Dean miró a Cas y a la gente. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

-Ven.

-¿Que vaya...a dónde?

-Sígueme, la gente ya está cayendo, y aquí huele a tifre, es mi casa y prefiero ir a mi habitación.

Castiel realmente no comprendía nada, con aquello que le dijo Dean se mareó mucho, porque no creía que Dean le estuviera insinuando, es decir, no podía ser, nunca, en la vida, y menos ahora, ¡no se conocían casi! También pensó que no tenía porqué pensar mal, así que se relajó y se limitó a seguirle por el pasillo. Dean entró en la última habitación en la parte izquierda del pasillo. Cas entró seguido y Dean cerró.

-¿Qué estamos...haciendo aquí Dean?

-Lo primero, te juro que no soy gay, no pienses cosas raras tío. -Dean rió y se movió hasta una estantería para coger una pequeña caja que había. Se estiró para alcanzarla, con lo que se le levantó la camisa dejando que se viera un poco de su bajo vientre, y Cas no pudo evitar mirar.

-Eh. -Dijo Dean acercándose con la caja.

Cas se asustó y desvió la mirada corriendo, algo ruborizado.

-Mira, es maría, maría de la buena, y como hemos sobrevivido nosotros...

-Oh yo no..Dean, en serio, antes Charlie me dio a probar pero no quiero...no me gusta..fumar.

-Oh venga Cas, una caladita, no te enganchará una vez que lo hagas, el resto me lo fumo yo, vamos. Somos jóvenes, no pasa nada, es solo una vez...¿qué dices? -Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, la habitación oscura, con solo la luz de la luna entrando, todo en silencio, ya que Dean había bajado la música del salón.

Y Cas...Cas quería decirle que no, pero era Dean, mirándole fijamente, en su habitación, a oscuras y...es lo que pasa.

-Vale.

Y sin más, Dean sonrió satisfecho, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama, Castiel le imitó, y Dean mientras se puso a hacer los porros.

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio mientras Dean seguía con sus cosas. Cuan este acabó, lo encendió, y tras dar varias caladas se lo pasó a Cas con una sonrisa ladina, esperando su reacción. Cas lo tomó y se lo puso en los labios. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, así que tosió un poco ahogándose con el humo y frunció el ceño mirando a Dean, hizo ademán de devolvérselo.

-No, no, dale otra, con una no basta, debes acostumbrarte un poco.

Así que Cas hizo lo que Dean le dijo, le dio varias, en las cuales también tosió, un poco menos, claro está, pero tosió. Dean rió y se lo quitó de las mano, dándole él las siguientes caldas, mirando a la nada, en silencio. Cas realmente ni si quiera sabía que diablos estaba haciendo allí, no tenía de que hablar con Dean, y menos mientras se estaban fumando un porro. Dean también notó un poco el silencio incómodo que había, pero supuso que con el colocón, se les acabaría pasando. Y es como pasó. Tras unas caladas más, se acabó, así que Dean pasó a encender otro. Entre el fumar, el humo cerrado en una habitación, y los nervios por aquella situación tan extraña, no dejaron de reír, hablando de cosas absurdas, las típicas conversaciones de besugo, porque ni si quiera tenían algo realmente interesante o gracioso, simplemente era eso, tonterías, chorradas sin Dean fumaba Cas le observaba, a él, a su perfil, sus labios entreabiertos echando el humo...Dean se giró un poco, observando a Cas, quien se quedó sonriendo al ver que le miraba. El rubio también lo hizo, y miró sus ojos fijamente.

-Wow. -Y se calló.

Castiel vaciló un poco, pero curioso, acabó preguntando.

-¿Ocurre algo..Dean?

-Nada, solo tus ojos.

-¿M-mis ojos?..¿Qué..les ocurre?

-Son muy azules. De un azul..como muy intenso. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan penetrantes y azules. -Dijo como quien comenta el tiempo.

Y acto seguido rió en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

Castiel quería reír, pero sinceramente le había dejado paralizado, aquellas palabras le habían cortado el aliento y se quedo simplemente, mirándole.

Dean dejó de reír y volvió a absorber, entonces indicó con el dedo índice a Cas que se acercara a él. Cas dudó, pero acabo acercándose. Dean tomó su rostro con la mano que tenía vacía, puso el pulgar en la comisura de sus labios e hizo que los abriera un poco, entonces, acercó su rostro, y soltó todo el humo pasándoselo a su compañero, quién quedó realmente sorprendido por el acto de éste. Segundos después, Cas seguía embobado mirando sus labios y cuando el humo se esfumó se humedeció los labios, bajando la mirada avergonzado ante aquello. Dean le soltó, despacio, y apagó el poco porro que quedaba.

-Oye Dean..será mejor que me vaya. -Se atrevió a decir Castiel, mientras se levantaba. Pero Dean iba demasiad colocado como para preguntarle si le había ofendido algo, principalmente porque ni si quiera él podía darse cuenta de que aquel había sido un acercamiento demasiado atrevido.

Finalmente Dean se despidió de Cas con un gesto, y Cas lo tomó como que ya podía largarse de allá, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando salió de aquel lugar dando tumbos, buscó entre la gente del salón a sus amigos, pero realmente no vio a ninguno, así que decidió irse por su cuenta.

Entraban algunos rayos de luz por la ventana, haciendo que Cas despertara y se moviera perezoso entre sus sábanas, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada sin querer levantarse de allí. Así se quedó por unos segundos, hasta que el vibrar de su móvil le molestó. Fue breve, pero aún así Cas lo maldijo por lo bajo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar en su despertador la hora. Doce menos cuarto. Cogió el móvil, un WhatsApp.

_Espero que te gustara la fiesta. Y que no te molestaran algunos de los capullos que había. ;)_

Cas rió por acto reflejo tras leer el mensaje de Dean, se limpio los ojos.

_La verdad es que hubo uno que me incordió un poquiiiiito._

Se levantó y fue al baño. Luego, miró el móvil, vió que no le había contestado y lo puso ya en sonido. Mientras se fue a desayunar. Cuando acabó e iba a meterse en la ducha escuchó que sonaba.

_Perra._

_ :P_

Se metió en la ducha. El domingo pasó tranquilo. Día de relax en casa leyendo en internet y mirando la televisión.

El lunes también fue un día muy normal. Quitando que Dean acompañó a Meg y a Cas en el metro para ir a la universidad y comentaron un poco la fiesta, nada raro. Y así también pasó el esto de la semana. Dean siguió con su vida, sus amigos, sus estudios, él. Quitando algún par de veces que se vieron y se saludaron, nada raro, lo que hacía a Cas sacarle de sus casillas en algún arrebato que otro porque le gustaba y no le gustaba esa situación. El caso era quejarse a sus amigos. Que si no le veía le echaba de menos y no quería estar tan alejado de Dean, que ya puestos podían estar en plan amigos, y si se le acercaba, le superaba porque no podía olvidarse. Paranoias de enamorados. Aunque la situación empezó a cambiar rápidamente.

Por las mañanas, al ir hacia la universidad Cas, Dean y Meg solían sentarse juntos y hablar de lo agotador que sería su día, las cosas que tenían que hacer, o incluso las ganas que tenían de que llegara el fin de semana, como es normal. El caso es que a Meg, le empezaba a caer bien, aunque claro, ella nunca admitiría tal cosa, y por una parte se alegraba de que Cas pudiera tener aquel tipo de amistad con Dean, ya que aquello no le hacía nada de daño y al menos podía estar cerca de él, y si eso le hacía feliz, adelante. Pero el caso, es que cada vez hablaban más y Meg ya empezaba a quedar un poco a parte. En ocasiones compartían los auriculares, y así se dieron cuenta de que tenían algunos grupos en común, entonces empezaban también a hablar de música. Meg aceptó aquello así que ella misma decidió llevar siempre su propia música ya que su amigo estaría distraído con el Winchester.

Curiosamente, un martes por la tarde noche, mientras Cas estudiaba, sonó en teléfono fijo. Se levantó algo vago de su silla y se dirigió ha cogerlo.

-¿Diga?

-Cas tío no te lo vas a creer.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué ocurre estaba estu..

-Los Rolling Stones vienen a tocar a la ciudad. A Kansas tío. A KANSAS.

-¿QUÉ? Dean si es una broma no tiene gracia…

-QUE NO CAS, QUE ES ENSERIO, TENEMOS QUE IR, TÍO, LAS ENTRADAS SE AGOTARÁN EN SEGUIDA, HAY QUE COMPRARLAS.

-Pero Dean…serán muy caras, yo no puedo permitirme gastar tanto dinero…tengo que pagarme el alquiler y-

-Eh, eh, frena. Cas, es un sueño. Los sueños tienen que cumplirse, no puedes dejar pasar oportunidades únicas. Además, Cas, te lo mereces, estudias muchísimo, eres un buen chaval, permítete el lujo anda.

-Dean….

-Mira, si es necesario te ayudaré. Sé bien como te gustan, tanto como a mí. Trabajo cuando puedo en el taller de Bobby, un viejo amigo de la familia, y me da una paga, tengo ahorrado algo, de ahí solo saco lo justo para el apartamento y como vivo con Sam pagamos a medias, te ayudaré en lo que no puedas.

-No Dean yo…no, en serio, no dejaré que hagas tal cosa, es tu dinero, no puedo arrebatártelo, ve tú, sé bien que te hace ilusión…yo me alegraré de que me lo cuentes. –Sonrió algo triste desde la otra línea.

-Tío…bueno mira, haz lo que quieras. –Bufó Dean.

-Dean por favor, no te enfades..es solo que no quiero, es tu dinero y te lo has ganado trabajando.

-Bien Cas, nos vemos mañana, bye.

-Adiós Dean.. –Y Cas oyó el 'pi pi pi', colgó.

Cas siguió comiéndose la cabeza, así que para estar así y las horas que eran decidió dejar de estudiar e irse a dar una ducha, luego haría la cena, leería un rato y se iría a la cama. Lo cierto es que era todo un detalle por parte de Dean ofrecerse a pagar la mitad de su entrada, o al menos ayudarle..no imaginaba que haría algo así, era un gran chico.

Al día siguiente cuando se vieron, no hablaron de aquello. De hecho, pasó la semana y Cas se extrañó que Dean no tocara el tema, supuso que como él si iría, no quería restregárselo por la cara o cualquier otra cosa, pues prefirió no decirle nada y seguir como estaban.

El viernes, a la salida de la universidad, Dean corrió hacia el edificio donde estudiaba Meg, para poder pillarla a la salida. Estuvo un rato esperando hasta que la vio salir, corrió hacia ella.

-MEG.

-Ey ojitos verdes, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? –Dijo ella como si nada pasando de largo y haciendo que Dean la siguiera a s paso rápido.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Yo? ¿A ti? No creo que haya nada en lo que pueda ayudarte.

-Meg, necesito que me digas la dirección de Cas.

Entonces Meg paró en seco, y miró muy extrañada a Cas.

-¿La dirección de Cas? Ni de coña, y que lo violes.

-¿Perdón? –Dean le miró incrédulo. Suspiró y siguió con lo suyo.- Meg, es importante. Resulta que los Rolling vienen a Kansas y sé de buena mano que Cas muere por ir, pero dice que no tiene dinero, y ni si quiera me deja que le ayude a pagar. Pero yo quiero hacerlo, es mi colega. Así que mañana por la mañana sacan las entradas, quiero comprarlas y llevarlas a su apartamento. –Acabó Dean con una amplia sonrisa. Meg vaciló unos segundos, pensando, totalmente en silencio, luego le miró.

-Esta bien. –Dijo algo seca. – Y llévalo a cenar a un bonito sitio, no a cualquier lugar de comida rápida en un mal barrio. –Bromeó, completamente seria, mientras escribía la dirección en un papelito que pasó a Dean.

-Gracias Meg, te lo agradezco, ya verás que ilusión le hace. –Miró la dirección mientras Meg echaba a andar de nuevo.- Oye pero si esto está muy cerca de mi casa.

-Nadie dijo nunca lo contrario. –Meg se giró y se despidió de Dean con la mano, y por fin, le sonrió levemente. Dean le devolvió el gesto y se fue por otra dirección.

El sábado Dean pasó muchas horas en una interminable cola en el centro comercial, todo el mundo quería aquellas entradas, temía que incluso pudieran acabarse antes de que él llegara. Pero no fue así. Dean consiguió las entradas, y solo las tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió a casa de Cas para darle la sorpresa.

Cuando llegó y Cas le abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa. No estaba solo. Su familia había ido ha hacerle una visita durante el fin de semana, así que como era medio día, estaban preparando la comida.

-Dean, ahora mismo no me pillas en un buen momento…-Cas miró a Dean unos segundos, quien miraba por el hueco de la puerta abierta al interior.- Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabes…

-Meg. –Dijo Dean sin tardar, y le miró al fin, sonrió.-

-Meg…de todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Quién es hijo? ¿Es tu novio? ¡Preséntanoslo! –Dijo la madre de Cas desde el interior de la casa, a lo que Cas se puso bastante rojo y rodó los ojos.

-No mamá, es un amigo…-Dijo Cas girándose.- Lo siento mi madre..

-¿Ha dicho novio? –Interrumpió Dean, a lo que Cas se puso más rojo, si eso era probable.

-Yo..-Cas se puso muy nervioso y empezó a chapurrear cosas. – Ay Dean, dime qué es lo que quieres, no tengo todo el día, y temo porque me pongan la casa patas arriba. –Cambió Cas de tema.

Dean se dedicó a callar y con una muy amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, sacó las dos entradas y las puso prácticamente en la cara de Castiel.

Cas, se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No reaccionó durante unos segundos, hasta que se puso las manos tapando su boca y decidió salir al pasillo y dejar la puerta junta.

-Dean, no serás capaz…

-De hecho, lo he sido. –Seguía con su amplia sonrisa.

-Oh Dios mío Dean, esto es…

-¿Alucinante? Lo es. ¡Vamos a ver a los Rolling tío!

Cas no echó a llorar porque estaba él delante, que si no, tardaba. Pero no lloraba porque iba a ir a ver a uno de sus grupos favoritos, también quería llorar porque Dean, su Dean, del que había estado enamorado casi toda su vida y tomaba por imposible, estaba allí, en frente de él, en su apartamento, con las entradas. Y ni si quiera sabía como actuar.

-Dios Dean…te juro que no sé ni como agradecértelo…esto es tan..tan..no puedo. –Y echó a reír por lo alegre que estaba, cosa que impresionó a Dean y echó a reír también.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo he hecho porque he querido, nadie me ha obligado a ello.

Cas le miraba con los ojos brillantes, quizás perdido en algún lugar, absorto de la realidad.

-Dean, te pagaré lo que tenga..lo que pueda, te lo prometo, lo haré.

-Ey Cas, te digo que no hace falta, está bien así.

-No, me niego, lo haré, quiero hacerlo, no puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero en mí, mañana mismo te pago lo que pueda, y no pararé hasta hacerlo.

-Bueno…está bien, como tú quieras. –Dean rodó los ojos y rió.

-Bueno, ahora..tengo que irme ahí dentro, o se cabrearán conmigo. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo Dean…eres genial.

-Bueno va, vete dentro y deja de hacer eso más gay de lo que es. –Bromeó el rubio.

Cas rió y volvió a entrar con su familia. Aquel día fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Estuvo todo el día muy feliz y sus padres no entendieron aquel cambio de humor, pero si su hijo estaba alegre, ellos lo agradecían y también lo estaban, así que hubo una comida muy agradable.

**Hola a todos. Lo primero decir que siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, la semana pasada dije que ya tenía todo el tiempo libre para dedicar a escribir, y que subiría más pronto y tal, pero lo cierto es que el lunes, mientras escribía recibí una mala noticia. Un amigo había fallecido, así que tuve una semana realmente mala, y a final de semana, me sentí mejor, sobre el fin de semana, e intenté muchas veces ponerme a escribir, porque lo había prometido y me sabía muy mal no hacerlo, pero estaba completamente ida y no me venía la inspiración por lo que no logre escribir demasiado. Me sentía mal así que decidí escribiros un mensaje en la historia diciendo esto, pero por lo visto no se publicó, no sé porqué. El caso es que hoy he tenido un buen día y me inspirado bastante, por lo que he escrito en mi libreta muy buenas ideas para la fic aunque la mayoría las tenía más o menos pensadas, y encima he podido acabar el cap. Espero que lo disfrute, y de verdad que lo siento. ¡Muchos besos! ¡Mis disculpas!**


	7. El brillo de tus ojos

Capítulo 7

El brillo de tus ojos

Castiel, como bien había dicho al rubio, le pagó lo que pudo de la entrada, que vino a ser un poco más de la mitad, y Dean se lo agradeció en el fondo ya que el dinero le hacía falta, pero así había conseguido que su nuevo amigo cumpliera uno de sus sueños. Después de aquel día, Castiel comentó a todos sus amigos lo que el chico de ojos verdes había hecho por él, y que realmente se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos, por lo que ya dejaría de quejarse, le gustaba aquella situación, y según él podía llegar a controlar su amor por Dean y que fuera solo eso, amistad. Así que todos se alegraron mucho por él.

Los días fueron pasando, unos más rápidos y otros más lentos, como todo, y con forme se iba acercando el gran día, incluso alguna vez, Castiel y Dean habían quedado para comer y hablar de como irían al concierto y demás cosas, organizarse un poco. Así llegó Marzo, y con él el concierto tan esperado. Dos días antes, quien lo iba a imaginar, Dean estaba realmente nervioso, y no dejaba de mensajear a Cas repitiendo que no podía creer que fuera a ver a los grandes Rolling Stones, y Cas se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo así, pero sobretodo de poder compartir inigualable experiencia con una persona como él. últimamente había aprendido bastante de él, y viceversa, se habían conocido mucho y el lazo entre ellos se iba apretando cada vez más. Entonces para gracia o desgracia de Cas, Dean tuvo una, lo que llamaba él, brillante idea.

-Acampemos.

-¿Que hagamos qué? -Preguntó Cas casi cayendo de la silla de su apartamento.

-Vamos Cas, estará lleno de gente, y solo madrugar no creo que nos ponga muy hacia delante. Yo quiero disfrutarlo, y disfrutar la locura de acampar y conocer gente con tus mismos gustos, pasan pocas veces en la vida, vamos tío, arriésgate. Será divertido.

Cas desde la otra parte de la línea telefónica podía notar la sonrisa y la ilusión que tenía Dean en aquellos momentos.

-No sé Dean...no te creas que me hace mucha gracia..tenemos que ir cargados, con bolsas de comida bebida, y ya el aseo, y los sacos de dormir...Bf...

-Cas...por favor...no me obligues a ir solo y que me secuestren.

Cas no pudo evitar reír levemente al oír aquello, estaba seguro de que si llegaba a dejar solo al rubio, alguien podría hacerlo, con lo mono que era...

-¿Cómo lo haces, en serio? Yo creo que tienes un don para convencer Castieles... -Cas rodó los ojos.

-¿ESO ES UN SÍ? -Se podía notar la voz de Dean vibrando de alegría.

-Me temo que sí..-Cas suspiró y rodó de nuevo los ojos riendo.

-¡Dios, sí! ¡Genial! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, va a ser una apsada Cas, y vamos a estar super cerca, ¡wow! Es que sigo sin creer que hayas cedido...

-Bueno, pues ves preparando las cosas, porque es así, y mañana nos vamos ya para allá.

-¡Sí, sí! Gracias tío, no te arrepentirás. Te dejo que voy a darme un baño, adiós Cas.

-Adiós Dean.. -Sonrió Cas más por la ilusión del rubio que por otra cosa. Y ambos colgaron.

Hicieron lo que habían dicho. La tarde del día siguiente cogieron varias bolsas con las distintas cosas que iban a necesitar, y por supuesto, los sacos de dormir. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde se realizaba el concierto, encontrándose ya con la gente que había pensado igual que ellos. Se pusieron en la cola, y acamparon con orgullo. A Cas se le metía dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en acampar en medio de una calle, pero Dean no dejaba de reír y hablar con la gente, sobretodo con las chicas que había a su alrededor. La noche..la noche fue un tanto peculiar. Desde el punto de vista de Castiel fue algo estresante, pero en realidad, cuando lo cuente o se lo vuelva a imaginar, reirá por lo extraño de la situación. Y bueno, Dean...Dean no podía dejar de reír por el estrés de Castiel. Cuando decidieron que se iban a dormir, Cas se paso todo el tiempo dando vueltas en su propio saco, y refunfuñando en voz baja para no molestar sobre que le molestaban las bolsas, o que le molestaba lo otro, en fin. Y Dean, con los ojos entreabiertos para observar a Cas, se tapaba la boca con la mano para aguantarse la risa a lo que Cas no lo soportó más y explotó.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -Le miró con el ceño fruncido, serio.

-Cas, por Dios..deberías de estar viéndote, estás tan gracioso, no te conformas con nada. -Rió Dean.

-Mira Dean, ahora no me vengas con tus gracietas por que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Esto es muy incómodo. ¿Tú sabes como vamos a tener mañana el cuello? Y espera, que encima estaremos cansados, y de buena mañana dará un sol que no veas, y al estar cansados y con dolor de cuello, seguro que lo sufrimos más.

El rubio no podía dejar de reír sin ya ningún disimulo.

-Cas, tranquilízate anda. Solo tienes que acomodarte, cerrar los ojos, y mañana será un gran día man, no tiene más dificultad la cosa, le buscas tres patas al gato, mira que eres...eh...

-No Dean, ¿y si tengo ganas de mear o cualquier cosa en medio de la noche, eh? ¿Qué hago entonces?

-Pues te levantas y vas detrás de cualquier coche.

-Si claro, y que me prendan una emboscada, la llevas clara. Ahora no podré mear, y cogeré una cosa de esas malas que te pasan en el riñón, si, una infección, y todo será culpa tuya Dean Winchester. ¿Me pagarás tú el tratamiento, eh? ¿Lo harás?

Dean cada vez reía más fuerte por lo que se tuvo que llevar de nuevo la mano a la boca o acabarían llamándoles la atención.

-Por el amor de Dios Cas, nunca creí que fueras tan exagerado..vale man, te pagaré lo que quieras, ahora, duérmete de una vez.

-Claro, para tí es tan fácil decirlo...

-Estoy en la misma situación que tú.

Al fin Cas quedó en silencio, aunque solo duró unos segundos.

-Mira, y además mañana seguro que oleré a sudor, al menos me abría duchado por la madrugada antes de venir, pero ahora llevaremos dos días sin ducharnos prácticamente, y mi pelo, Dios mi pelo..seguro que se me verá fatal mañana...que horror. -Cas hundió el rostro y se encogió en sí mismo con el saco.

-Mírate, pareces un rollito de primavera. -Bromeó Dean ignorando todo lo anterior.

Y por milagro, Cas se durmió. Lo cual era normal, refunfuñar tanto tenía que dejarle agotado...

El día siguiente fue como decirlo, mágico. La cola no fue tan agoniosa como esperaban, hicieron amistades y hablaron de todo con la gente, el sol no picó demasiado ya que era Marzo, e incluso en algún momento hacía algo de frío, que con unas capas de ropa se podía solucionar. Y el resto ya, fue estupendo. Cas y Dean bailaron, cantaron, saltaron, disfrutaron como nunca. Se lo pasaron en grande, y no había palabras para discribir una experiencia como aquella. Además, consiguieron su propósito, estar muy cerca del escenario a pesar de la masa de gente que había.

A partir de aquel día, el rubio y el moreno quedaron muchísimo más unidos. Habían compartido juntos, y solos, una de las mejores experiencias de sus vidas, cosa que difícilmente se borra de la mente de uno, así que significó mucho en su relación. Ya no solo quedaban para comer entre ellos, si no que incluso ambos grupos, el de Dean y el de Cas, se juntaban para hacerlo en la universidad, y también para ir a alguna que otra fiesta. En muchas ocasiones, Cas y Dean quedaban a la salida de la universidad para volver a casa juntos, hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Empezaron a hablar también de sus vidas un poco más a fondo, Cas le contó sobre su familia y experiencias que había tenido, y Dean hizo lo mismo, aunque a él le costaba más abrirse en el tema familiar, así que esa parte la omitió un poco. Le contó sobre su adorada y querida nena, a la cual no había conocido porque estaba en el taller, la misma razón por la cual no le había visto antes ir en metro hasta el día que Cas le vio, porque iba en su Impala del 67, hasta que se estropeó y lo llevo al viejo taller de Bobby. Cas notó lo mucho que adoraba Dean a aquel coche, le era un objeto muy preciado, y por lo visto significaba mucho para él, a Cas le gustaba ver a Dean de ese modo, conocerle más a fondo, realmente Dean era una persona estupenda, muy distinto de como él creía que era cuando iban al instituto, ya que se lo imaginaba un chico duro, e incluso a veces algo antipático o estúpido, pero que tenía algo que le llevaba loco. Y eso era. Tenía un interior que cuando le conocías hacía que se te encogiera el corazón, y Cas no podía agradecer más al mundo de haberle dado aquella oportunidad.

Cas creía que podía llevarlo como amistad y que ya se había alejado de los sentimientos amorosos hacia Dean, pero lo cierto era que se engañaba a sí mismo, ya que la unión entre ambos había hecho que estuviera enamorado hasta las trancas del rubio, mucho más que lo estaba en el instituto, pero claramente ahora era de una forma muy distinta, ya que antes era algo platónico, idólatra, por definirlo de algún modo. Ahora era distinto, ahora Dean era su amigo. Era alguien muy cercano, alguien importante en su vida, y él era lo mismo para el rubio. Todo el mundo notaba el cambio en el moreno, ese cambio de tener un amor platónico y hablar de él a todas horas, tenerlo en un pedestal, y ahora, cada vez que hacían alguna referencia a lo tonto que se ponía con él o lo unidos que podían llegar a estar, este se sonrojaba y prefería agachar la cabeza. No podía negar que eso era amor.

Dean estudiaba en el primer curso de Criminología, y a parte, trabajaba en sus tiempos libres en el taller de Bobby. Empezó la época de trabajos y exámenes, sobretodo muchos trabajos, y Cas pensó que eso les separaría un poco por una temporada, pero lo cierto fue que no, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Uno de los trabajos que le mandaron a Dean en una de sus asignaturas estaba relacionado con el cuerpo humano, con un cadáver. Para su suerte, Cas estudiaba medicina, así que sería perfecto que le ayudase con el trabajo. Cas, aceptó encantado, a pesar de que él tenía sus cosas, pero era trabajador y no le costaría nada echarle una mano al ojiverde. Al salir de la universidad, solían ir por las tardes a la biblioteca para adelantar con el trabajo, Dean nunca había ido a trabajar a la biblioteca, ya que no aguantaba estar tan callado ni estudiando, él necesitaba ruido, ruido a su alrededor, por el mínimo que fuera. Aquello parecía un cementerio solo con el ruido de las hojas de los libros pasar y algún estornudo que otro, o un 'Shh' por parte de la bibliotecaria. El primer día, Dean estaba muy distraído y no podía controlar su voz, así que Cas se las pasó diciendo 'Dean baja la voz, esto es una biblioteca no una feria', o, 'Shh Dean, nos echarán por tu culpa, por favor..', o, 'Dean, venga ya, ni que fueras un niño pequeño, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacer tonterías.' Sí, en esa última ocasión Dean había cogido un libro de anatomía y empezó a hacer tonterías y reír porque había 'monigotes desnudos muy divertido Cas'. Cas sentía unas ganas de matar apoderándose de él, pero tenía que admitir para sí mismo, que aquella imagen de Dean era divertida y muy adorable. Le costó convencer a Dean de volver a la biblioteca y que debería de estar callado, y hablarían en voz baja, pero así fue, pasaron las tardes allá hasta que acabaron el trabajo.

Varios días más tarde, un lunes por la mañana Castiel empezó a encontrarse extraño, pero pensó que sería algo de un día y se le pasaría en seguida, como mucho en unos días, o que quizás sería solo un simple dolor de cabeza o cualquier cosa sin importancia. El martes por la mañana, cuando sonó su despertador y intentó levantarse para ir a la universidad, se encontró con que estaba mucho peor. Estaba realmente resfriado, enfermo. Se levantó perezosamente y con algo de molestia, fue a por el termómetro, y claramente, tenía fiebre. Quería hacer un esfuerzo por ir, pero el dolor de cabeza y la congestión le estaban matando. Así que cuando Meg llamó a su puerta para irse juntos a la universidad, se encontró a Cas con muy malas pintas y todo desarreglado.

-Castiel, ¿aún sigues así? No me lo puedo creer, vamos a llegar tarde, y por tu culpa. Creía que esto nunca pasaría.

El moreno iba a hablar cuando estornudó y Meg le observó de arriba a abajo, con curiosidad.

-Vaya, no me había fijado, pero te ves realmente mal Cas, ¿tienes fiebre? -Preguntó posando la mano en su frente.- Vaya, sí, parece que si la tienes, estás ardiendo.

-Sí..ya me he tomado la temperatura...me temo que no podré ir a la universidad hoy...

-¿Hoy? Ni en unos días, vaya, que pena. -Dijo Meg entrando y Castiel la miró confuso.- Me tendré que quedar, al menos hoy, a cuidar de tí, es realmente una pena. -Cas cerró y se acercó a ella.

-No Meg...yo..se cuidarme solito, ya soy mayor, además, tú debes acudir a tus clases...

-Meh, eres mi amigo, y el primer día uno es cuando peor está, hoy no íbamos a hacer gran cosa en clase, así que me quedaré cuidándote, vamos, me lo acabarás agradeciendo.

-Meg..-Suspiró Cas mirándola sin estar totalmente convencido.-

-Castiel...

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien.. -Se rindió y Meg sonrió de lado.

-Genial, tú acuéstate en el sofá con una manta o algo y yo te traeré lo que me pidas, te haré luego cualquier cosa caliente para comer.

Ambos se sentaron, Cas tumbado en el sofá mirando la tele y Meg, en el sillón de al lado, para no molestarle.

-Oye Meg..¿puedes traerme mi móvil? Creo que está en mi habitación.

Ésta, sin decir nada, se levantó y lo encontró donde le dijo.

-Aquí tienes. -Se lo pasó mientras se sentaba.- Qué quieres ¿hablar con tu novio? -Bromeó y sonrió Meg al instante, mirando su reacción.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? -Se sonrojó levemente Cas.

-Vamos...es obvio que últimamente estáis muy juntitos los dos..seguro que ya te ha mensajeado porque te echa de menos. -Se cachondeó la morena.

-Pues no, no lo ha hecho lista. -Dijo Cas mirando su móvil, aunque en el fondo esperaba que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué, ya le has declarado tu amorcito por él?

-No Meg, ni pienso hacerlo. Además, ya no le veo de tal modo..ahora somos buenos amigos, y no quiero estropearlo.

Meg se rió y rodó los ojos.

-Pero por el amor de Lucifer, Castiel, si él más gay no podía ser, seguro que está completamente loco por tí, como tú de él, se os nota. -Siguió picándole.

-Meg, Dean no es gay..no lo es y nunca lo ha sido. Y menos aún, por mí...

-Yo creo que a ese le gustan más los penes de lo que os créeis todos.

-¡MEG! -Se escandalizó Cas.

-Es verdad, ya lo verás, todo es una tapadera ojitos, seguro que en un par de meses ya le están dando lo suyo.

Castiel le miró mal, más que nada porque se sentía muy avergonzado de hablar de algo como aquello y quería que lo dejara ya.

-Vale, vale...no hace falta que me mires así, fiera, como quieras, no vas a cambiar mi opinión, en cambio, tú piensa lo que quieras.

Un poco más tarde, Cas recibió un WhatsApp, y en efecto, era del chico de ojos verdes. Castiel sin darse cuenta sonrió, ya que Dean se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

_Ey man, ¿ocurrió algo? Estoy aparcado en frente de la puerta de la universidad y no apareces, ¡vamos a llegar tarde a clase!_

_Dean...lo siento, se me ha olvidado avisarte de que estoy bastante enfermó..vino Meg a cuidarme y me despisté. Lo siento de verdad, ves a clase, corre, no te pierdas nada importante._

_¿Enfermo? ¿Y no me avisas? Ya te vale, eres una perra...podría haberme muerto aquí esperando..._

_Eres un exagerado Dean... _

Y Castiel escribiendo eso sonrió con dulzura. Obviamente que no se había olvidado de hablarle, mentira, totalmente mentira, simplemente en el fondo quería ver si su amigo se preocupaba por él...y en efecto.

_Cuidate mucho, espero que te recuperes pronto Cas._

_Gracias Dean, seguro que en manos de Meg lo hago..aunque eso es lo que dice ella, en realidad temo en ponerme peor...jajaja._

_Jajaja, nos vemos._

_Bye._

Mientras Cas sonreía y escribia en su móvil, Meg le había estado observando, pero como sabía que la reacción de Cas sería negarlo rotundamente, no dijo nada y se lo calló, pero debía admitir que picarle era muy gracioso, y era totalmente mentira aquello de que Castiel se había olvidado de Dean y solo le podía ver como un amigo, todos sabían que aquello no era real.

A medio día, Meg le estaba preparando una sopa caliente a Cas, en eso que sonó el timbre. Meg fue hacia la puerta con un grito de 'ya voooooooooy' y corrió descalza. Al abrirla se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver allí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Castiel al oír aquello por parte de Meg se extrañó, y quería saber quien era.

-Hola a tí también Meg.

De inmediato, Castiel reconoció aquella voz. Era inconfundible.

-Dean deberías saber que tu amiguito está enfermo, y estoy cuidando de él, ahora no le apetece ver a nadie.

-¿Quién eres tú, su secretaria? Dudo que Cas no quiera verme, ¿acaso se lo has preguntado? -Dijo mientras la apartaba para abrirse paso al apartamento, pero ella se puso en medio y no le dejó.

-Pírate Winchester.

Dean frunció el ceño, ya que ella no mandaba ni de él ni de Cas, así que le empujó con el hombro, sin mucha fuerza, y se abrió paso, esta vez logrando su propósito.

-¡EY CAS! ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Dean fue hacia el sofá para encontrarse con el moreno.- Vaya, se te ve mal...que careto tienes man.

-Lo sé...estoy horrible..¿qué haces tú aquí Dean? -Castiel intentaba ocultar que estaba feliz de que Dean hubiera acudido a verle, y una curva se intentó formar en sus labios a modo de sonrisa, pero él evitaba que se hiciera visible.

-Pues nada...como ya tengo a mi nena pasaba por aquí y dije..¿por qué no visitar a ese palurdo enfermo? -Rió Dean divertido.-

-Eres idiota... -Rió Cas.

-¿Ha terminado la parejita? -Soltó Meg de brazos cruzado mirándole.-

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a la vez a Meg, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Era una imagen algo cómica.

-Ya puedes irte, yo me quedaré con Cas, supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer. -Dijo Dean firme.

-¿Cómo? O no, el que debe estudiar eres tú, yo estaba cuidando de él.

-Meg...si yo lo hago por tí. -Vaciló el rubio acercándose a ella.- No quiero que saques malas notas o te retrases en tus trabajos, te estoy haciendo un favor, vete a casa y haz tu faena.

-Tú no mandas de mí, y menos de Castiel.

-Meg, está bien, no pasa nada, es Dean no un completo desconocido.

Al escuchar aquello Meg frunció el ceño, y Dean, todo lo contrario, sonrió satisfecho.

-Está bien, luego no me niegues lo evidente. -Meg cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta.- La sopa está preparándose, todo tuyo. -Y cerró con fuerza.

-¿A qué se refería con lo de...

-Nada...cosas...de Meg, déjala. -Intentó disimular Castiel, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que Meg hablaba.

-Está bien.. -Dean no le tomó demasiada importancia.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Le miró con los brazos puestos en jarra, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Bueno...aquí estoy como puedes ver. -Castiel rió levemente.- No esperara que vinieras Dean...te doy las gracias...hasta has echado a Meg por ayudarme.. -Cas notó que se sonrojó un poco.

-Ey Cas, no es nada, no es ninguna molestia venir a ayudar a que se cure mi mejor amigo.

Y al oír aquellas palabras Cas sintió que ni la mayor de los dolores podía quitarle aquel momento y aquella enorme sonrisa con la que miraba a su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Había llegado hasta él, y se había ganado su confianza, y también su corazón, aquello era realmente impresionante.

-Gracias de nuevo Dean..

Y Dean le sonrió de vuelta, se movió para estirar su mano y revolverle el pelo.

-Bueno acabaré de hacer esa sopa y veremos algo en la tele mientras comes, ¿te parece?

-¿Tú no comes?

-Yo ya lo he hecho de camino aquí..me hice un bocadillo en casa esta mañana, no tenía pensado salir a comer y sabía que cuando llegara a mi piso no tendría nada de ganas de cocinar. -Y dicho esto, se fue a la cocina para acabar de prepararle la sopa caliente a Cas.

Cuando la acabó, hay que admitir que con algo de torpeza, se la llevó y cogió una cerveza de la nevera para él. Se sentó en el sillón donde con anterioridad había estado Meg y buscó algo bueno que echaran por la tele.

Durante toda la tarde se encargó de controlar y llevar la medicación a Cas, también le controlaba la fiebre esperando que bajase, cosa que fue en vano ya que no lo hizo demasiado, y se ocupó de que no le ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Gracias a él, Cas pasó la tarde lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se encontraba. Estaba a gusto en su compañía y cuidaba muy bien de él. Cuando cayó la noche, Dean debía volver a su apartamento, pero también le sabía mal dejar a Cas solo, y sin si quiera darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos viendo la televisión. Alrededor de las tres de la marugada Cas despertó mirando el reloj. Creía que Dean se habría ido, pero al verle dormido y volver a miar la hora, se sobresaltó.

-¡Dean! -Le miró algo preocupado.

Dean se revolvió un poco en el sillón.

-¡Dean! -Grito más fuerte el moreno, a lo que Dean abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a todos lados y los frotó con los dedos.- Joder Cas que susto..¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras peor?

-No, no, Dean, son las tres de la mañana casi...deberías estar descansando en tu casa, te has quedado dormido.

-Por lo visto no soy el único. -Dean sonrió de forma un tanto dulce.

-Oh Dean...voy en serio, mañana tienes que ir a clases y debes levantarte temprano, por favor, regresa a casa y descansa todo lo que puedas...

-Total...para lo que me queda.. -Dijo el ojiverde mientras se estiraba en el sillón.- Y tú deberías dormir en la cama, ven. -Dean se levantó y ayudó a Cas a levantarse del sofá. Cuando lo hizo, Cas se agarró a él con fuerza, quizás la fiebre le podía traicionar y hacer que se mareara o algo parecido. Y de hecho, algo similar ocurrió. Al estar todo el día tumbado y levantarse de golpe, sintió un pequeño mareo y se aflojó un poco del agarre de Dean, lo que hizo que resbalara y Dean, por acto reflejo, lo cogió fuerte al instante. Para sorpresa de ambos, estaban más cerca de lo que deberían, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, Dean agarrando fuerte el brazo de Cas y con la otra mano de la espalda. Permanecieron así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, no se sabe si encontrándose o perdiéndose en los mismos. Dean sacudió la cabeza, sin entender que acababa de pasar, pero no le gustó demasiado haberse sentido...¿atraído? por los ojos de Cas. Y Dean no quería pensar que esa fue la palabra. Era simplemente...curiosidad por un color de ojos tan peculiar. Sí, era eso. ¿Por qué una persona no puede observar unos ojos bonitos a ver? No es que haya dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos si no qué..Dean comenzó a estresarse solo con sus propios pensamientos en silencio, mientras Cas agachaba la mirada muy ruborizado, dato que el ojiverde prefirió pasar desapercibido.

El caso, es que no comentaron aquel momento, porque ¿qué había que comentar? Absolutamente nada, se decía a sí mismo dean. No es nada raro que un amigo tuyo se caiga y le ayudes, joder. Dean le acabó llevando a la cama y el se quedó esa noche durmiendo en el sofá. Al día siguiente entró un poco más tarde a clase ya que prefirió pasar por casa a arreglarse un poco. Cas insistió en que estaba mejor y que la fiebre había bajado, así que acabó convenciéndole de quedarse solo en casa.

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya estamos en Septiembre y se ha acabado el verano..una pena, la verdad es que estoy en depresión postvacacional de esas...jajaja, este año estoy en el último curso de instituto, es bastante pesado, por lo que me hubiera gustado un bucle de verano infinito, pero es lo que hay..nada es para siempre, ojalá...El caso es, que como tendré muchos trabajos y tal, no prometo actualizar todas las semanas, cosa que no me gusta, porque cuando yo leo fanfics me gusta que actualicen seguido, lo admito, peor no puedo hacer más..espero que lo comprendan. Intentaré escribir siempre que pueda y tenga un rato libre, y en cuanto lo terminé, el capítulo que esté escribiendo, lo subo, como suelo hacer. Bueno, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, ¡espero que les guste el capítulo! ¡A partir de aquí tengo muchas sorpresas ya! ¡Saludos!**


	8. Enamorarse poco a poco

Capítulo 8

Enamorarse poco a poco

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando. Aquel momento no volvió más a rondarle por la cabeza a Dean, y claramente, no intervino en su amistad para nada. Todo siguió como siempre. Las clases pasaban y con ello el curso, lo que quería decir que los exámenes finales estaban cerca, pero tras ellos también un esperado verano. La relación de amistad entre ambos había fluido amistades entre personas de ambos grupos, lo que resultaba muy bueno porque se solían mezclar en la universidad bastante y algún día del fin de semana para comer. Pero había algo que Dean sintió que había cambiado, y conforme era él, no le gustaba pasar demasiadas horas al día pensando en ello pero no había que ser muy tonto para notarlo, sobretodo si hay una "manada de capullos", así se refirió la última vez Dean a sus amigos cuando salió indignado del comedor, que no paran de hacer comentarios extraños sobre tu mejor amigo y tú.

Todo comenzó cuando en la cafetería de la universidad notó distintas veces las miradas sobre él o su amigo, de sus propios compañeros, e incluso algún silencio tras algún cuchicheo que no olía para nada bien. Susurros en cuanto se giraba o estaba distraído. No sabía si Cas lo habría notado, y le faltaban las ganas de preguntárselo, pero él no era idiota. Más que nada se le sumaba el hecho de que Meg era muy poco disimulada, más ahora que se había hecho tan amiga de Ruby y ambas eran cotillas y malas. Como una bomba que nunca sabes cuando va a detonar, eso es lo que eran cuando estaban juntas.

Más tarde, una tarde de sábado decidieron ir a la bolera, un plan que solían repetir cuando eran pequeños con sus respectivas familias o en sus cumpleaños, y que recordando viejos tiempos y comentándolos con el resto, habían llevado a querer revivir algo así pero con sus nuevas amistades. Aquel día incluso lo pudo notar de Crowley. Fue en el momento que les vieron aparecer a Cas y a él juntos, por la puerta del local. Llegaban los últimos y un poco tarde, y por más que lo negara el moreno, realmente había sido porque era un maniático con sus cosas y habían tardado al salir de casa. Entonces no pasó desapercibido, mientras se acercaba sonriente al grupo para saludarles, como éste se inclinaba para decirle algo a las chicas y todos rieron en coro, algunos tapándose la boca con la mano o aclarándose la garganta para disimular. Cuando Dean vio aquello frunció levemente el ceño, sin entender que ocurría, y no sabía si preguntar, o bien porque no le apetecía discutir con Crowley, o por miedo a escuchar el supuesto comentario. Lo pensó unos segundos, y acabó callándose y haciendo como si nada. Pero tampoco le hizo mucha falta preguntar, ya que ese mismo lunes siguiente, los comentarios de sus amigos pasaron a ser en voz alta durante su presencia, lo que tensó bastante el momento de la comida, al menos así lo sentían tanto Dean, como Castiel.

-Bf..No me gusta nada el menú de verano que están poniendo estos últimos días. –Se quejó Cas dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose al lado de Dean tras aquello.

Meg arqueó una ceja mirando a su amigo.

-Hola a ti también Castiel.

-¿Qué hay en el mundo de lo que no te puedas quejar, Cas? –Preguntó Dean ladeando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, para poder mirarle.

Cas iba a hablar cuando Meg se le adelantó.

-Estoy segura que de tu presencia. Eh, Castiel. –Meg miró divertida a Cas, éste frunció levemente el ceño sin entender, y Dean hizo lo mismo, primero mirando a la castaña y luego a su amigo.

Sin entender a que venía aquello Cas se puso a comer a desgana de aquella comida que ni le apetecía, ni le gustaba demasiado. En ese preciso momento llegaron Crowley y Gabriel juntos, quienes se sentaron también a comer con ellos.

-¿De qué hablamos? –Preguntó sonriente Gabe mientras le daba un mordisco al dulce relleno de chocolate que tenía por postre, a pesar de que ni si quiera había empezado con el primer plato.

-Seguro que interrumpimos algún comentario sobre lo ruidosos que fueron para Meg los gemidos de la parejita anoche. –Rio Crowley.

Al escucharle, Dean casi se atragantó con su bebida, y comenzó a toser, mientras Cas en vez de ayudarle se había quedado muy rojo y quieto por la sorpresa ante aquel comentario inesperado e inapropiado.

Meg comenzó a reírse mucho, y Crowley la siguió un poco al ver la reacción de Dean. Gabriel observaba la situación sin enterarse demasiado de lo que ocurría.

Cuando Dean dejó de toser, tuvo su momento para sonrojarse hasta las orejas y fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Mhhh? –Crowley alzó la cabeza mirándole sin esperarse que Dean comentara algo.- Creo que está bastante claro a qué viene.

-Oh, pues perdóname si me he perdido y no entiendo de lo que hablas. –Preguntó Dean algo molesto.

-Creo que voy a pasar de comer esto. Compraré algo por ahí antes de volver a clases, quiero comer otra cosa. –Intentó cambiar de tema Castiel.

-Tú lo que quieres comerte es a Dean. –Siguió muy rápido Meg.

Dean se quedó muchísimo más confuso, y pasó de Crowley para mirarla a ella con la misma expresión en el rostro. Castiel de nuevo rojo, frunciendo los labios y agachando la mirada, demasiado tímido y sorprendido como para poder reaccionar, simplemente maldiciendo aquello mentalmente y en silencio.

-Mira, no sé de qué cojones van estos comentarios. Ni que insinuáis. Pero no me gustan, y me gustaría que no volvieseis a hacer algo así. Sabéis de sobra que Cas y yo somos buenos amigos, y que ambos somos heterosexuales, así que no entiendo estos comentarios, nunca he visto que se hagan cosas así por tener un amigo, joder. –Se enfadó bastante Dean.

Meg explotó a reír al escuchar las recientes palabras del ojiverde, y el volvió a mirarle, esta vez con incredulidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Ay Dean… -Meg intentaba coger aire para poder hablar, concentrándose.- ¿Clarence, heterosexual? ¿Y tú te consideras su mejor amigo?

-Meg.. –Consiguió vocalizar Castiel.

-¿Cla-qué? –Dean se quedó bastante confuso, no solo porque Meg hubiera dicho aquel nombre, que no comprendía para nada porqué le llamaba así, si no por aquellas preguntas en sí.

-Dean, Castiel es g-

-Dean, soy gay. –Suspiró levemente Cas, mirándole.- Creía que lo sabías…

Dean se quedó un poco cortado, realmente no lo había notado, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

-Bueno em…pues no, no lo sabía Cas. –Ladeó para mirarle de frente.- Igualmente tampoco es algo que me importe, no tengo nada en contra. –Se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente.

-Bien. –Cas siguió aguantando su mirada clavada en él.

-Pues eso. –Finalmente Dean desvió la mirada, miro a sus compañeros que los observaban sin cortarse y les miró algo mal.- Nada más que deciros, ya sabéis que pienso al respecto.- Dean se levantó con sus cosas.- Luego hablamos Cas. –Se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

Castiel miró luego a sus amigos en silencio, echó el aire por la nariz y, recordando el momento anterior, volvió a notar sus mejillas calentarse un poco, así que se levantó para irse también.

-Ya hablamos chicos. –Se despidió con la mano y el resto le devolvió el gesto. Aquello había sido algo realmente incómodo.

Dean tuvo la tarde ocupada, así que no tuvo si quiera tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido durante la comida, por lo que hasta que no se acostó no pensó en ello. Su cabeza estaba siendo atacada por miles de pensamientos y comentarios que ni él mismo lograba comprender y ordenar, sintiendo una presión que no le gustaba, y no le gustaba aquello porque no lograba entenderlo, y eso era una de las cosas que menos soportaba él. No aclararse. Estuvo pensando durante unos largos minutos, por lo que llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor de todo aquello sería distraerse conociendo alguna chica bonita, hacía tiempo que no salía a ligar. Sí, eso sería una buena forma de aislar todas aquellas confusiones.

Así que, así lo hizo. Cuando llegó el fin de semana próximo, viernes noches, decidió ir a un pequeño pub de estudiantes, cerca de la facultad, él solo. Llegó pasada medianoche con su Impala, que lo aparcó en el estacionamiento que había detrás de aquel local. Entró y se sentó en la barra, pidiendo una cerveza y observando a su alrededor, preparado para cazar alguna que otra chica que se sintiera sola para aquella larga noche de primavera. Y para su sorpresa, se encontró ni más ni menos que con Ruby. Sí, su amiga Ruby. La rubia que junto a Meg formaban el detonante de una bomba. Ella también le vio, así que se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pidiendo lo mismo que él. Bastante sorprendida le preguntó qué hacía allí él solo, era raro verle sin ninguno de sus amigachos o ni si quiera Cas, pues siempre solía ir con acompañante. Obviamente, Dean no le explicó las razones exactas de porqué se encontraba allá solo. Poco a poco se pusieron a conversar, diciendo alguna tontería e incluso riendo, lo que se veía extraño, porque a pesar de que iban en el mismo grupo de amigos, nunca había hablado demasiado con la rubia. Y para su propia sorpresa, se encontró tonteando con ella. Pero es que ella, le seguía el juego, ¿y por qué no? Él había ido a buscar a una chica con la que pasar la noche, y al fin y al cabo, Ruby era guapa, y estaba buena. Siguieron el tonteo un poco más, con alguna que otra copa de más. Hasta que Dean le habló de su coche aparcado fuera, a lo que ambos se levantaron y salieron del lugar por la puerta trasera. Al salir, Ruby se vio apresada a la pared por el rubio, y sus labios sobre los de ella. Siguieron unos segundos así, hasta que Ruby decidió empujarle hasta el coche de él, donde se apoyaron siguiendo aquel hambriento beso, y como era de imaginar, acabaron la noche allí dentro, con una caliente sesión de sexo.

Dean esperaba que, tras aquello y tras haber dejado claro sobre los comentarios a sus amigos, nada raro volviera a ocurrir, pero claramente no fue así. Los comentarios salían discretamente de las bocas de sus amigos, y cada vez eran más los que se unían a aquel tipo de broma, al menos no solían ser más de dos al día, lo que hacía que Dean no se fuera enfadado demasiadas veces. Aquella especie de juego o lo que fuera, les estaba gustando demasiado para desgracia suya.

Cas y Dean comenzaron a compartir más de esas miradas fijas, las que parecía que con tan solo una de ellas pudieras decir todo lo que piensas a tu acompañante, pero que se hacían demasiado largas, durando lo que parecía para el resto largos segundos, pero para ellos algo así como milésimas de segundos, nada más. Miradas que de vez en cuando Dean sentía que debía cortar y desviar, porque comenzaban a ser algo extrañas, aunque Cas siempre había hecho aquello, y quizás él mismo siempre las hubiera continuado, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia hasta aquella temporada. Miradas, que a veces, incluso parecían obscenas, como si pudieran devorarte con tan solo una de ellas, miradas ardientes, fugaces, llenas de aprecio y a su vez, confusión, como estaba resultando ser aquel lazo que con tanta fuerza les unía.

Castiel comenzó a pensar de nuevo en Dean, y aquella idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Notaba que se sonrojaba cuando Dean le sujetaba la mirada y luego la desviaba, como si le leyera el pensamiento y pudiera notar sus nervios, e incluso podría decirse, su leve temblor cuando se encontraban demasiado cerca. Los momentos a solas pasaron a ser algo incómodos, idea que no expuso ninguno de los dos abiertamente pero que tampoco debía hacerles mucha gracia, ya que su amistad era única y valiosa, y no quería que se rompiera por unos simples comentarios que les hacían incomodar y pensar cosas…extrañas, sin sentido. Sin sentido al menos para Dean. Porque Castiel ya había sentido cosas por él. Bueno, había. De eso quería mentalizarse el moreno al menos.

Llegaron los exámenes finales, semana que era terriblemente cansada y hacía que se vieran tan a penas. A mitad de semana, Cas notó que aquella incomodidad había crecido para Dean, ya que aunque no tuvieran tiempo para verse, se mensajeaban normalmente, pero en aquellos días Dean o había dado señal de vida alguna. Por parte de Dean, ya no sabía si quiera si era incomodidad. Dean era un manojo de nervios y se estresaba cuando pensaba en aquel tema, así que simplemente prefería ignorarla, que pasara desapercibido. Pero éste, sintió que le echaba de menos. No podía negarlo, no era otra cosa. Le echaba de menos, su corazón lo decía alto y claro. Pero, tan orgulloso como siempre, siguió sin si quiera mandarle un mensaje, y mucho menos aún, se le ocurriría decirle aquello. Solo faltaba algo así para que sus amigos pensaran cosas inacertadas e inapropiadas.

Los exámenes acabaron un viernes. Viernes a mediodía, así que nada más llegar a su apartamento, el ojiverde se tiró en su cama para dormir bien, estaba cansado y aquellos días se solía dormir poco. Lo que no comprendía es como su hermano, podía llegar silbando, feliz, y listo para cocinar algo para los dos. Pero no le importó demasiado, el sueño se apoderó de él en seguida.

Para cuando abrió los ojos habían pasado dos horas largas. Dean fue al salón, donde se encontró a su hermano leyendo en el sofá tranquilamente.

-Tío, es casi a hora de la merienda, me voy a morir de hambre, ¿por qué no me has despertado?

Sam levantó la vista de su libro para observarle.

-Se te veía demasiado a gusto, así que decidí no hacerlo. –Sonrío tranquilo.- Tienes en la nevera la comida.

-Genial..-Bostezó Dean estirándose mientras se dirigía a ésta.

-Oh, por cierto. Cas te ha traído tarta. De manzana, tu favorita. –Dean se quedó quieto y frunció un poco el ceño. Su hermano, se había asomado por el sofá, mirándole fijamente con una leve sonrisa que a Dean le parecía extraña y estúpida.

-¿Cas? ¿Y por qué no se ha quedado..o algo?

-Dijo que no quería molestar, así que simplemente la dejó y se fue. –Sam se encogió de hombros.- Pues es un buen detalle, además, no ha dicho nada, pero creo que esa tarta es casera…que galán, ¿no crees? –Rio Sammy, y su hermano mayor le miró peor aún.

-No, Sam, tú no, por Dios. Vamos, ¿pero qué cojones os pasa a todos? –Dean suspiró cansado y abrió la nevera, cogió su plato de comida, y al girarse para dejar en plato en la encimera, vio la tarta de su amigo, que por cierto, olía realmente deliciosa.- Vaya..si que huele bien..de hecho, huele más que bien. –El ojiverde respiro hondo, y sonrió levemente, sintiendo como aquel olor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Seguía siendo observado por su hermano.

Dean decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Cas. Le había echado verdaderamente de menos, aunque claramente, su orgullo no le permitiría admitir tal cosa.

Ese mismo sábado quedaron para ir a comer a una buena hamburguesería que solía ir Dean muy a menudo.

Pidieron un gran plato de hamburguesa con patatas fritas, y refrescos para beber. Dean se disculpó con Cas, no por no haberle llamado en una semana, no eran ninguna pareja ni nada así, que idea tan remota, pero sí por el hecho de haber estado tan distante sin razón alguna, o al menos aparente para el pobre Cas. A Cas le agradó que el ojiverde hubiese tenido el detalle de quedar para explicarle y que encima le invitara a comer, a pesar de que insistió en que no hacía falta. Cuando las tensiones habían desaparecido y comenzaron a conversar más animadamente, Dean le tiró una patata a Castiel, que estaba embobado mirando por la ventana.

-Eh, empanado.

-¡Eh, tú! –Frunció el ceño. Dean arqueó una ceja mirándole.- ¿De qué vas desperdiciando comida? Y además tan rica.

Ambos rieron tras el comentario del moreno y Dean volvió a tirarle otra patata.

-¡Dean!

-Deja de quejarte y defiéndete, ¡cobarde!

-Dean, no seas crío y cómete las patatas en vez de jugar con ellas.

-¿Para qué comer patatas en cuanto puedo comerte a ti?

Instantáneamente las mejillas de Castiel se volvieron rosadas, y Dean volvió a medir en silencio el peso de sus palabras, impresionado consigo mismo y sin entender porque había dicho lo que había dicho. Ambos desviaron las miradas, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, y justo en ese momento apareció la camarera para llevarse los platos y traer las cartas de postre, lo que fue de agradecer porque les hizo distraerse y cambiar de tema. Hablaron de que postre elegirían, y finalmente Dean convenció a Cas de que tomara con el tarta de manzana, porque según él "es la mejor tarta del mundo y si no la has probado tienes un problema, Cas".

Cuando la tarde cayó y Dean se volvió a Cas, no dejó de darle vueltas al comentario, pero también a lo a gusto que había estado en ese tiempo con Cas a solas. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando cosas que no debería de estar pensando, así que fue a darse un baño mientras escuchaba el rock más duro que hubiera en la lista de reproducción de su móvil.

Quedaba solo menos de un mes para ser libres y que comenzara un verano de diez, en nada les darían las notas finales. Aunque realmente los exámenes estaban acabados, así que era como si no hubiera clase. Dean había discutido con los amigos de Castiel, porque comenzaron a hacer más comentarios inapropiados sobre ellos dos, pero lo que más le jodía a Dean, era que comenzaban a dudar de su sexualidad y había quienes le insinuaban incluso que era gay. O al menos por Cas. Dean tenía claro que aquellas ideas no le gustaban para nada, y le hacían sentir realmente incómodo, pero también tenía claro que no quería alejarse de Cas, ya que eso llevaría a perderle y era una persona muy importante en su vida, eso era lo último que quería. Así que tendría que aguantar a las amiguitas del moreno y tragarse sus palabras. Bueno, tragarse sus palabras…eso es lo que querría Castiel. Porque Dean era una persona que si tenía algún problema contigo, tranquilo, serías el primero en saberlo, pero lo más seguro es que se enterara la universidad entera. El caso es que Dean había llegado a su límite, sin embargo Cas seguía aguantando, a pesar de que les decía que por favor dejaran tranquilo el tema, pero sus amigos decían que "lo hacían por su bien". Y una mierda.

Pero seamos sinceros. A Dean había otra cosa que le perturbaba y hacía que se molestara con el resto, y consigo mismo. Se había descubierto últimamente pensando más que nunca en su amigo, incluso alguna vez, soñando. No eran cosas sacadas de lo normal, pero igualmente, Castiel era su amigo, y nunca le había pasado algo así. Le cabreaba mucho el hecho de que se había vuelto a fijar de más en el color de sus ojos, sin si quiera ir colocado, o en la fuerza de sus miradas. En cada pequeño detalle. En la risa de Cas. O en como torcía su labio cuando sonreía levemente. Detalles demasiado pequeños que ni si quiera en una mujer le habían llamado la atención. Y no. Aquello era altamente peligroso. No quería, no podía.

Un día, cuando Dean fue al apartamento de Castiel para darle una sorpresa, se encontró a éste abrazado en el umbral a una chica. Ambos sonreían y cuando se separaron se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose y luego echaron a reír. Conforme Dean se iba acercando, su rostro iba tomando una expresión muy distinta a la que traía anteriormente, pero él ni si quiera se había fijado en aquello, simplemente observaba la escena. A ella se le veía a gusto con Cas, y Cas no parecía demasiado disgustado con ello, incluso le colocó el pelo detrás de su oreja, detalle que a Dean le provocó una sensación extraña pero no agradable. Cuando el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca Cas sonrió al verle allí, pero de inmediato notó su aparentemente cabreado rostro.

-Ey Dean.

La chica se giró para mirar con quien hablaba Castiel, y en cuanto vio a Dean le echó una rápida mirada, a lo que él le contesto con una de esas que si pudiera, te fulminarían.

-Qué hay Castiel.

Castiel. Cas frunció el ceño, algo no debía ir bien, era raro que le llamara por su "nombre completo".

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?

-No sé, dímelo tú. –Le miró fijó, acto seguido arqueo una ceja mirando a la chica.

Cas ladeó su rostro frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, cosa que solía hacer cuando no comprendía algo demasiado bien.

-¿Qué te diga el qué? No entiendo de qué hablas, Dean.

-Mira Cas, ya no sé qué tragarme o qué no. No sé si me convence tu carita de ángel inocente. ¿Realmente eres tan inocente como aparentas o es alguna clase de tapadera, eh?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? Dean, te juro que no entiendo lo que me dices, yo no…

-Em, creo que mejor me voy a ir… -Dijo ella sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-Oh no, cielo, no es necesario que te vayas, Dean solo estaba bromeando…¿verdad Dean?

-Oh sí claro, ahora disimula, y tú –Señaló a la jovencita.- vete. Sí escaquéate.

¿Pero qué? Pensó enseguida el ojiazul. Realmente no sabía de qué hablaba, y menos porqué la metía a ella en aquello.

-Sí, sí, mejor me voy. No quiero meterme por medio. Nos vemos Castiel, gracias por la comida y…por todo.

Dean frunció más el ceño y se giró para mirarla conforme ella se alejaba.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias dice! ¡Sí claro, ya puedes estar orgullosa! –Gritó Dean para que ésta le escuchara.

-¡DEAN! ¡Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo! ¡Qué está ocurriendo! –Cas tiró de su brazo para que le mirara de nuevo y le explicara porque había actuado de aquella forma tan extraña y desagradable.

-Oh, no sé, dímelo tú, señor "soy gay".

-¿Soy…gay?

-No intentes disimular, ¿qué nos has tomado el pelo a todos, eh? O no, mucho mejor. Seguro que lo haces porque eres alguna clase de pervertido y así consigues meterte en los vestidores de tus amiguitas, ¿es así Castiel?

-Dean, pero porqué dices esas estupideces ahora, claro que soy gay, ¿pero a ti qué te pasa?

-¡A mí no me vengas con mentiras, Castiel!

-¡DEAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO GRITES EN MEDIO DE LA ESCALERA! –Cas tiró de su brazo, haciendo que pasara dentro del piso o los vecinos les llamarían la atención, y era lo último que quería, ya estaba bastante confundido con todo aquello. Cerró la puerta.

-Castiel, estoy muy defraudado contigo, eres un maldito mentiroso y un pervertido. ¿Desde cuándo llevas mintiendo a tus amigas, eh? No me esperaba esto de ti. Y encima ella hasta te da las gracias. Oh Dios, dime que no. Dime que no Castiel.

-PERO A VER DEAN, QUE NO COMPRENDO DE DÓNDE TE SACAS LAS IDEAS, ME ESTOY MAREANDO, ¿QUIERES IR AL GRANO?

-¿QUIÉN ERA ELLA, EH? ¿TU LIGUE? ¿TU NOVIA? HE VISTO COMO OS MIRÁBAIS. NO SOY IDIOTA.

-¿¡QUÉ?! PERO QUÉ DICES. PERO QUE SOY GAY, MALDITA SEA, QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA, ELLA NO ES NADA DE ESO, NO LA VEO ASÍ DEAN. NO ME TIRO A LA PRIMERA QUE PASA.

-QUIZÁS ELLA NO ES LA PRIMERA QUE PASA.

-PERO QUÉ.

-OH, ASÍ QUE VAS DÁNDOTE ABRAZOS Y BESOS CON TODAS Y TODOS EH, GENIAL CASTIEL. ERES UN CERDO. ASÍ QUE TE VA TODO Y TODOS.

-¿PERDONA? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?

-ERES UN MALDITO CERDO CASTIEL. VAMOS VETE AL PROSTÍBULO.

-¿PERO DE QUÉ COÑO VAS, DEAN? ¿EN SERIO ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO PUTO? ¿A MÍ?

-PUES MIRA, QUIZÁS SI.

-VETE DE MI PUTO PISO DEAN. YA. NO, EN SERIO, PERO DE QUÉ VAS, VETE PERO YA. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. NO ME IMAGINABA ESTO DE TI. ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO. SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO. NO PUEDES IR EN SERIO.

-Y TANTO QUE VOY EN SERIO. MIRA, ES QUE. ES QUE ME PONGO NERVIOSO.

-¿NERVIOSO? VAMOS, ADELANTE, SUÉLTALO TODO, NO TE CORTES, GRÍTAME TODO AQUELLO QUE PIENSES, A QUÉ ESPERAS.

-MIRA, ES QUE, ES QUE….AG. TE DIRÍA TANTAS COSAS.

-ADELANTE, REPITO. DILAS.

-…MIRA NO SABES NADA.

Dean comenzó a bajar la voz tras aquel jaleo que había logrado armar.

-Pues si me lo explicaras podría saber un poco más de qué va todo esto. –Castiel hizo una leve pausa.- Espera, Dean, no me dirás que toda esta escenita ha sido por celos.

-¿POR CE- QUÉ? PERO QUÉ DICES. DIOS MÍO. PERO QUÉ DICES.

A Dean aquello le alteró. La simple idea de sentir celos, le aterraba. No. Ni mucho menos iban a ser celos.

-Pues Dean, aquí lo único que yo veo es eso. O al menos es la única explicación con sentido. Y lo primero es que no deberías sentirlos. Ella e smi prima.

Dean se quedó totalmente paralizado. Sin saber qué decir.

-Sí, así es. Mi prima Dean. No "mi clienta", ni nada parecido. Ha venido a pasar unos días a Topeka, y ha aprovechado para visitarme. Hemos comido juntos, nada más. –Castiel le miró con un poco de tristeza y suspiró.- No puedo creer todo lo que me has llamado y lo que me has dicho Dean…De verdad que me he sentido realmente confuso.

-Yo…vaya…lo…lo siento tanto Cas….yo no…Dios. Soy un completo imbécil. –Es lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio, agachándola cabeza, se sentía muy mal tras haberle hecho algo así a su amigo, pero no sabía que le había ocurrido. Aquella sensación que había inundado su mente y su cuerpo al ver la escena y pensar cosas fuera de sí….

-Pues piensa antes de actuar Dean, no puedes ir y decir lo primero que te venga en mente, y menos con situaciones tan pequeñas, de las que haces montañas. Y sin si quiera sentido alguno.

-Lo siento Cas…lo siento muchísimo de veras. Joder.. –Suspiró.- Me siento bastante mal…No quería decir eso, claro que no eres ningún puto ni ningún mentiroso, ni nada de lo que he dicho antes…solo me habían atacad los nervios.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Lo que pasa es que no sé porqué. No tiene sentido.

-Ya…ni si quiera yo..sé porque me he puesto así…no sé Cas. No debería….lo siento.

Sabía que la había cagado con Cas, y mucho. También sabía que no podría hacer mucho para arreglar aquello, y que Cas tardaría una temporada en perdonarle, en realidad, era normal, después de lo que le había dicho. Así que, como también sabía que Castiel le conocía muy bien y él no solía ser cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, quizás un abrazo, una real muestra de afecto por su parte, le arreglara, o al menos ayudaría. Y eso hizo. Se acercó despacio al moreno y le rodeó despacio con los brazos, luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento de verdad Cas…perdóname. No quiero estar mal contigo…-Susurró.

Castiel reaccionó como Dean lo había imaginado. Estaba sorprendido, y bastante. Se quedó quieto al principio, pero tras escuchare no pudo evitar abrazarle de vuelta mientras suspiraba. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía rápido, y le asustó la idea de que el ojiverde pudiese notarlo y pensar cosas que no eran…

-Dean…Está bien…tranquilo, no pasa nada…todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Seguro…?

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes bobo…

Dean se separó de Cas con una pequeña sonrisa, y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

Tras aquel acontecimiento, Dean le propuso a Cas que fuera a su casa aquella noche, podrían cenar y ver una película juntos, no era mal plan, además, a pesar de que Castiel le hubiera perdonado, él se seguía sintiendo un poco mal por dentro, y quería compensarle. Cocinaron entre los dos cualquiera cosa, aprovechando que Sam aquella noche había salido, ya que de no haber sido así hubiera insistido en cocinar él, y sería algo sano de lo que Dean acabaría quejándose.

Cuando acabaron la cena, dejaron los platos en el lavavajillas y se dispusieron a hacer palomitas. Una vez cocinadas y puestas en un gran cuenco en el que ponía 'Popcorns', el ojiverde se dedicó a echárselas a Cas mientras corría por toda la cocina riendo, y Cas se intentaba defender con los brazos, quejándose de lo crío que su amigo podía llegar a ser, pero en el fondo, aquello le parecía de lo más gracioso y divertido. Así continuaron hasta que Dean acabó por los suelos riéndose de Cas, mientras se cogía el estómago gritando que 'iba a morir de un ataque de risa' y que el resto de palomitas no quería desperdiciarlas, eran comida. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás situados en frente del televisor, en el cual pusieron uno de los DVD's de Dean, Iron Man. Se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, pero manteniendo un poco las distancias. A menudo que discurría la película, era inevitable acabar estando juntos por completo, comentando de vez en cuando alguna escena. La película acabó a una hora más o menos decente, y Sam todavía no había llegado, así que Dean propuso a Cas ver otra, a lo que éste se quejó un poco porque para él ya era algo tarde y debería irse a su apartamento a dormir. Pero tras las insistencias del rubio, Castiel no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar. En el fondo le gustaba que Dean se pusiera así para que se quedara. Pero eso es algo que lo guardaría para él. Lo último que deseaba es que Meg presionara más las cosas entre ellos, después de todos aquellos comentarios que se dedicaba a hacer, ahora en la mayoría de las situaciones. Dean le dijo a Cas que le propusiera una película, ya que antes había elegido él. Castiel escogió 'Lo que el viento se llevó' a lo que Dean rodó los ojos y se quejó un poco, pero con solo un gesto del moreno, frunciendo el ceño, no habló más y la busco en internet, conectó el ordenador a la televisión, y se pusieron a verla. La película era bastante larga, y ya era algo tarde, a lo que Cas acabó quedándose dormido sobre el hombro de Dean. Al rato, el ojiverde se dio cuenta, y no pudo evitar reír un poco, ya que él mismo la había escogido y ahora estaba dormido. Pero él decidió intentar verla, aunque se preguntaba si aquello no estaba durando demasiado.

Pasó poco menos de una hora cuando Sam llegó al apartamento, encontrándose con las luces apagadas, la tele encendida, y a su hermano durmiendo sobre la cabeza de su compañero, quien también dormía, pero apoyado en el hombro del anterior. Aquella imagen le pareció bastante enternecedora, le sorprendía bastante ver a Dean en aquellas condiciones, pero le agradaba, no era común en él, y eso quería decir que Castiel era capaz de sacar su lado sensible, por decirlo de algún modo, y que apartara aquel Dean chulo y prepotente al que a todos, en alguna ocasión, les había apetecido golpear.

**Bueeeno, al fin he subido el capítulo ocho. Siento mucho el retraso, ya advertí que empezaba el último curso e imaginaba que estaría ocupada, y realmente lo he estado más de lo pensado. Aún así no hay excusa para retrasarse tanto, siempre hay un hueco libre para escribir, peeeero he de decir que un día, de repente, me sentí inspirada, y comencé otra fic, así que al estar escribiendo dos, ahí tienen el porque tan larga tardanza. La otra fic no la subiré hasta no estar acabando está, así lo bueno será que ya tendré bastantes capítulos adelantados y podré actualizar al día, bastante seguido. Lo cierto es que este capítulo me ha costado algo escribirlo, ya que no ha quedado para mi gusto demasiado bien, al menos no comparado con lo que realmente quería plasmar, pero bueno, lo he releído y no está tan mal, peor como les decía, no está exactamente como me lo planteé. En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten. Saludooooos.**


End file.
